


Hundstage

by tiger_eyz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Romance, Werewolves
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_eyz/pseuds/tiger_eyz
Summary: Es ist der heißeste Sommer seit Beginn der Wetteraufzeichnungen. Die Hitze lähmt, steigt zu Kopf, verändert Dinge. Es ist der Sommer der ersten erfolgreichen Animagusverwandlung, der Freiheit und der Veränderung. Während James damit beschäftigt ist, um Lily zu werben, verändert sich die Freundschaft zwischen Sirius und Remus, ohne dass sie es merken, und noch vor dem Ende des Sommers ist alles anders.





	Hundstage

**Der Sommer ist zurück: Hitze statt Herbst**

  


_Dieses Jahr wird es noch einmal warm: Seit Dienstag sorgt ein Azorenhoch für hochsommerliche Temperaturen, die ab Donnerstag bis zu 36 Grad erreichen sollen. Newcastle und Aberdeen meldeten bereits einen Hitzerekord seit Beginn der Wetteraufzeichnungen und ein baldiges Ende der Hitze ist nicht in Sicht.  
Die heißesten Tage des Jahres – traditionell als Hundstage bezeichnet – fallen normalerweise in die Zeit zwischen Juli und August, dieses Jahr aber fällt die letzte Hitzewelle in die frühen Septemberwochen._

  
  
  
  
 **Tag 1**  
  
Die Luft stand still. Nicht ein Hauch regte sich, so dass die Luft sich wie in einem Backofen staute und vor Hitze flimmerte. Schon seit Tagen brannte die Sonne erbarmungslos vom Himmel. Das Grün der Gräser und Sträucher war einem verdorrten Gelb gewichen und wer konnte, vermied es, das Haus zu verlassen. Auch über den Ländereien der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei stand die sengende Sonne hoch am Himmel, so dass sich die meisten Schüler, die erst vor wenigen Tagen aus den Ferien zurückgekehrt waren, in die Kühle der dicken Schlossmauern zurückgezogen hatten. Vier von ihnen aber trotzten hartnäckig der Hitze. Sie hatten sich im Schatten einer ausladenden Eiche ins Gras fallen lassen und genossen ihre unterrichtsfreie Zeit fernab aller Lehrer.  
  
„Habt ihr Schniefelus’ Gesicht heute gesehen?“, grinste James, während er eine Regenwolke in Form eines Löwens heraufbeschwor, die über seinem Kopf schwebte und jeder seiner Bewegungen folgte, während sie ihn und Sirius in einen feinen Sprühregen hüllte. Damit wiederholte er den Zauber, mit dem er Severus Snape am Morgen zum Gespött der Klasse gemacht hatte.  
„Er sah aus wie ein begossener Augurey.“  
Die Wolke hatte über Severus’ Kopf gehangen und ihn auf Schritt und Tritt verfolgt, während sie unaufhörlich auf ihn hinab geregnet hatte, und jeder Versuch seiner Hauskameraden, sie wieder verschwinden zu lassen, war spektakulär gescheitert.  
  
„Ich finde, Schniefelus wird langweilig“, gähnte Sirius, während er sich auf den Rücken drehte und die Regenwolke mit einem lässigen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs zur Seite schob. Dann fischte er eine Packung Zigaretten aus der Brusttasche seines offenen Hemdes, die er mit einem weiteren Wink seines Zauberstabs trocknete. „Es ist doch immer das Gleiche. Wir machen etwas, das witzig sein könnte, aber im letzten Moment nimmt Evans ihren kleinen Freund wieder in Schutz – ich weiß wirklich nicht, was du an der findest.“ Die letzten Worte richtete er an James, während er sich eine Zigarette zwischen die Lippen steckte und entzündete. Auch heute war Lily Snape sofort zur Hilfe geeilt. Als Gryffindor war sie im Gegensatz zu den Slytherins in der Lage gewesen, die Wolke verschwinden zu lassen, ehe sie James vor der gesamten Klasse zurechtgewiesen hatte.  
  
„Sie ist heiß“ erklärte James und strich sie die Haare zurück, die ihm nun feucht an Stirn und Nacken klebten. Dann wandte er seinen Kopf, um Sirius direkt anzusehen. „Und was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach tun, wenn wir die Fledermaus nicht mehr ärgern?“  
  
„Wie wäre es, wenn ihr ausnahmsweise mal für eure ZAGs lernen würdet“, schlug Remus vor, ohne den Blick von seinem Buch zu heben. „Außerdem solltest du das lassen.“ Er machte eine unbestimmte Geste Sirius’ Richtung, was diesen aber nur zum Lachen brachte. „Lass mich, es gibt schlimmere Dinge in dieser Welt als ein paar Muggel-Zigaretten.“  
„Ein nicht registriertes fliegendes Motorrad zum Beispiel?“  
  
Wieder lachte Sirius, ohne auf Remus einzugehen. Stattdessen wandte er den Kopf wieder in James’ Richtung, um diesen wieder direkt ansehen zu können. „Wir sollten es noch einmal mit der Animagus-Verwandlung probieren. Immerhin“, er warf einen bedeutungsvollen Blick in Peters Richtung, „sind einige von uns noch nicht so weit wie andere.“  
Bisher hatte Peter regungslos neben Remus gesessen und das Gespräch seiner Freunde stumm verfolgt. Nun schlug er die Augen nieder und sah konzentriert auf seine Hände, während er den Kopf zwischen die Schultern zog.  
„In ein paar Wochen ist Vollmond“, fuhr Sirius fort, ohne Peters sichtliches Unbehagen zu beachten. „Wenn wir es dieses Mal nicht schaffen, müssen wir wieder einen ganzen Monat warten, bevor wir unseren kleinen Streber hier begleiten können.“  
  
„Hmm...“ James brummte unbestimmt und stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen, während Remus stumm mit den Augen rollte. Er hatte es schon vor lange Zeit aufgegeben, seine besten Freunde von ihrem Vorhaben abhalten zu wollen. Anstatt zum wiederholten Male vergeblich zu versuchen, ihnen diese Idee auszureden, klappte Remus sein Buch zu und sah mit gerunzelter Stirn zwischen Sirius und James hin und her.  
  
„Na, von mir aus. Wieso auch nicht?“, stimmte James Sirius schließlich schulterzuckend zu. „Vielleicht schafft Peter es ja auch endlich, sich wirklich in ein Tier zu verwandeln, anstatt nur wie eins auszusehen.“  
Peter zuckte zusammen, als hätte ihn jemand geschlagen, während Sirius innerlich bis drei zählte und triumphierend grinste, als er Remus Stimme vernahm: „Sei nicht so gemein, James! Das ist eine schwierige Verwandlung und außerdem ist es sowieso illegal was ihr da tut.“  
„Als ob sie das von irgendetwas abhalten würde“, meldete Peter sich zum ersten Mal zu Wort und James lachte zustimmend. „Richtig. Wo wäre denn sonst der Spaß? Und sag nicht ,sie‘, du hängst da genauso mit drin.“  
  
Als wäre das Thema damit geklärt, ließ James sich wieder neben Sirius auf den Rücken sinken und schloss träge die Augen. Sirius drückte seine Zigarette neben sich auf dem Boden aus, ehe er einen Arm über sein Gesicht legte und ebenfalls die Augen schloss. Seufzend pustete Remus sich einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und versuchte, sich wieder auf Geschichte der Zauberei zu konzentrieren, doch immer wieder wanderten seine Augen von den Buchseiten weg und hinüber zu Sirius. Gedankenverloren blätterte Remus die Seiten hin und her, während er den Blick über seinen Freund wandern ließ. Er betrachtete sein dunkles Haar, das sich wie immer in einem perfekten Durcheinander um sein Gesicht bis auf die Schultern kringelte, die nackte Brust, auf der noch immer ein paar Regentropfen glitzerten, den flachen... –  
  
„Du tust es schon wieder“, riss Peter ihn leise aus seinen Gedanken und Remus ließ vor Schreck sein Buch aus der Hand fallen. „Ach sei leise“, brummte er unwirsch und drehte sich mit dem Rücken zu James und Sirius, ehe er sich wieder in sein Buch vertiefte.  
  
  
  
 **Tag 3**  
  
„Seid ihr euch sicher, dass es funktioniert hat?“ Eilig schlüpfte Remus hinter James und Sirius aus dem leeren Klassenzimmer hinaus auf den Flur.  
Wortlos hob Sirius eine Augenbraue, ehe er sich umdrehte und Peter heran winkte, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass er nicht länger Wache halten musste. Dann erst wandte er sich wieder Remus zu. „Kannst du dich erinnern, wann eine unserer Ideen jemals nicht funktioniert hat?“  
Remus setzte zu einer Antwort an, Sirius aber schnitt ihm ungeduldig das Wort ab, ehe er auch nur einen Ton herausbringen konnte. „Ssscht! Ich will’s gar nicht wissen!“ Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung schob er seinen Zauberstab zurück in Ärmel seiner Robe. „Na los jetzt, machen wir, dass wir weg kommen!“  
  
Kurz sahen sich die vier Freunde an, ehe sie wie auf Kommando los rannten. Wenn sie sich beeilten, wären sie noch rechtzeitig wieder in der Großen Halle, um gemeinsam mit den anderen Schülern zum Unterricht zu gehen. Niemand würde bemerken, dass sie bereits zuvor im Klassenzimmer gewesen waren. Ganz vorne lief James, Peter keuchend am Schluss. Ihre Schritte wurden von den dicken Steinwänden zurückgeworfen, während sie auf das Ende des verlassenen Flures zu liefen. Und dann passierte es. Sirius hörte das Unglück noch ehe er es sah. James vor ihm schlitterte um die Kurve, dann polterte es laut und mehrere Stimmen begannen aufgebracht durcheinander zu reden. Mühsam drosselte Sirius sein Tempo und spähte vorsichtig um die Ecke. Dort lagen James und zwei weitere Mitschüler ineinander verkeilt auf dem Boden und beschimpften sich lautstark, während der Rest der Gruppe daneben stand und in einer Mischung aus Ärger und Belustigung auf die am Boden Liegenden blickte. Offenbar war James ungebremst in sie hinein gerannt. Neben dem Knäuel aus Armen und Beinen schwebte Professor Binns und verzog abfällig den Mund, als er Sirius erblickte.  
  
„So, so. Mister Potter und Mister Black.“ Er sah über Sirius Schulter und hob die Augenbrauen. „Und Mister Lupin und Mister Pettigrew sind auch anwesend. Würden Sie uns wohl verraten, wohin Sie so schnell unterwegs waren?“  
  
Sirius hörte, wie Remus hinter ihm seufzte und warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Wie erwartet, hatte Remus die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und seinen ,Ich-hab’s-euch-ja-gesagt-Blick‘ aufgesetzt. Schnaubend streckte Sirius ihm die Zunge heraus, ehe er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf James und Professor Binns richtete. „Mittagessen“, erklärte James nur knapp, während er sich den Dreck von der Kleidung klopfte.  
  
„So, so“, machte Binns wieder und zog seine Taschenuhr hervor. „Dafür wird es nicht mehr reichen, meine Herren. Der Unterricht beginnt in zwei Minuten. Kommen Sie!“  
  
Sirius verzog das Gesicht und verbiss sich in letzter Sekunde einen Fluch, als James ihm auf die Schulter klopfte. „Kopf hoch“, grinste er, „wenigstens wird der Unterricht nicht langweilig. Wenn es funktioniert, ist es das Nachsitzen wert!“  
„Dir vielleicht“, grummelte Remus und zog die Nase kraus, ehe er resigniert mit den Schultern zuckte und mit hinter ihrem Lehrer in den Klassenraum trottete.  
  
Das war der Moment. Gespannt starrten James und Sirius auf Binns Rücken. Wenn alles klappte, würde er bei Betreten des Klassenzimmers den Zauber auslösen und... – Ein ohrenbetäubendes Quietschen ertönte, so dass sich alle Anwesenden augenblicklich die Hände auf die Ohren pressten und vor Schmerzen krümmten. Nur James und Sirius grinsten einander zufrieden an und Sirius schlug triumphierend in James ausgestreckte Hand ein, ehe er sich auf Zehenspitzen stellte, um das Geschehen im Klassenraum beobachten zu können.  
Sobald Professor Binns oder einer der Schüler einem der Pulte zu nahe kamen, schoss dieses mit einem schrillen Pfeifen in die Luft, wo es so lange unter der Decke hängen blieb, bis alle wieder einen Schritt zurückgewichen waren.  
Gegen seinen Willen zuckten Remus’ Mundwinkel, bis sie sich schließlich zu einem breiten Grinsen verzogen, während sich in seinem Bauch eine angenehme Wärme ausbreitete. Mit funkelnden Augen sah er zwischen seinen Freunden hin und her. Für sie war er nie ein Monster gewesen und sie waren jede einzelne Stunde Nachsitzen wert.  
  
  
  


 ** Tag 4**  
  
„Bist du sauer auf mich?“  
„Nein.“  
„Sicher?“  
„Ja.“  
„Du wirkst aber, als ob du sauer wärst.“  
„Um Himmels Willen, Sirius! Wie alt bist du? Zwölf?“ Lautstark klappte Remus sein Buch zu und drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl herum, um Sirius neben sich fixieren zu können. „Also noch einmal zum Mitschreiben: Ich. Bin nicht. Sauer. Auf dich. Welchen Grund hätte ich?“  
Sirius kippelte auf seinem Stuhl nach hinten und zog einen Flunsch. „Du sitzt hier fest. Meinetwegen. Ich an deiner Stelle wäre sauer.“  
  
Remus seufzte tief und schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Gut das ich nicht du bin, du Dramaqueen.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause, ehe er anfügte: „Außerdem weiß ich, dass du lieber mit James hier wärst als mit mir. Also bist du quasi doppelt bestraft. Das ist es wert.“ Ohne Sirius Zeit für eine Antwort zu geben, griff Remus nach seinem Zauberstab und schwang ihn in einer schnellen Bewegung durch die Luft, woraufhin Sirius’ Stuhl ruckartig wieder auf alle vier Beine fiel und Sirius wenig sanft nach vorne geworfen wurde.  
„In meiner Gegenwart wirst du dich nicht verletzen“, erklärte Remus knapp, ohne auf Sirius’ Protest zu achten. „Es reicht, wenn einer von uns regelmäßig im Krankenflügel landet.“  
  
Sirius klappte den Mund auf, um etwas zu erwidern, doch in dem Moment griff Remus über ihn hinweg nach seiner Tasche und zog mit einem gezielten Griff Geschichte der Zauberei daraus hervor. „Lies“, forderte er Sirius auf, nachdem er es mit einem Knall auf den Tisch hatte fallen lassen. „Noch bin ich nicht sauer auf dich. Wenn wir aber noch länger bleiben müssen, weil du deine Aufgabe nicht erledigst, werde ich es vielleicht noch.“  
„Uh, ein böses Wölfchen – du weißt, wie sehr ich das... – Aua!“ Entrüstet rieb Sirius sich über den Hinterkopf, auf den Remus ihn tadelnd geschlagen hatte.  
„Lies schon dein blödes Buch.“ Angestrengt versuchte Remus Sirius mahnend anzusehen, senkte seinen Blick aber rasch auf seine eigenes Buch, als seine Mundwinkel verdächtig zuckten. Egal, wie sehr er es versuchte, er konnte Sirius nie lange böse sein.  
  
Stille breitete sich zwischen den Beiden aus, als sie ihre Köpfe über ihre Bücher senkten, doch die Ruhe hielt nur wenige Minuten an. Dann schob Sirius sein Buch mit einem gequälten Stöhnen von sich und lehnte sich schwer gegen Remus, um über seine Schulter hinweg auf Remus’ Notizen blicken zu können. „Bist du schon fertig?“  
  
Warm strich Sirius’ Atem über Remus’ Wange und er spürte, wie sich die Haare auf seinen Armen und in seinem Nacken aufstellten. „Ich…“ Er festigte den Griff um seine Feder und fuhr sich mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen, ohne sich zur Sirius umzudrehen. „Nein, ich bin noch nicht fertig“, brachte er schließlich hervor. „Und du machst es mir auch nicht leichter, wenn du wie ein kleines Klammeräffchen an mir hängst.“  
Sirius lachte heiser. „Ich weiß doch, wie sehr du dich nach mir verzehrst, kleines Wölfchen. Ich weiß es und du weißt es.“  
  
Die Feder in Remus Händen zerbrach und die Tinte spritze über seine Hände und Notizen, ehe er Sirius mit einem kräftigen Schubs von sich stieß. „Du wirst größenwahnsinnig, mein lieber Sirius. Ich bin keine von deinen kleinen Drittklässlerinnen, die du einfach so um den Finger wickeln kannst. Kümmer dich endlich um deine Aufgaben!“  
  
Sirius schnaubte in Remus Ohr und küsste ihn flüchtig auf die Haare, ehe er sich wieder aufrichtete und sich seinen Aufgaben widmete. Remus hingegen blieb wie erstarrt sitzen und blickte hinab auf seine Notizen, ohne sie zu sehen.  
  
  
  
**Tag 5**  
  
Langsam näherte sich die Sonne als glutroter Ball dem Horizont und tauchte die Hogwartsländereien in ein glühendes Licht. Ein Bein angewinkelt, das andere aus dem Fenster hängend saß Sirius auf der Fensterbank des Gryffindorschlafsaals und sah hinaus auf den See, dessen Oberfläche sich im Licht der untergehenden Sonne leicht kräuselte. Noch immer hatte die Luft sich nicht abgekühlt, so dass sich zahlreiche Schüler am Ufer tummelten und einige von ihnen immer wieder wagemutig ins Wasser sprangen.  
  
Von hier oben konnte Sirius Peter und James ausmachen, die sich abseits ihrer Mitschüler in einem Gebüsch versteckt hielten und sich vor Lachen die Bäuche hielten, als zahlreiche der leichtsinnig zurückgelassenen Kleidungsstücke plötzlich Beine bekamen und panisch vor ihren Besitzern davon liefen.  
  
Sirius schmunzelte leicht, ehe er den Blick auf den Brief in seiner Hand senkte und seine Mundwinkel augenblicklich nach unten sanken. Schnaubend knüllte er das Pergament zusammen und ließ es achtlos neben sich auf die Fensterbank fallen, bevor er eine Zigarette aus seiner Hemdtasche zog und sie anzündete. Nach so vielen Jahren in seiner Familie sollten ihn die Worte seiner Mutter nicht mehr berühren. Und doch spürte er jedes Mal, wie sich die Wut wie ein roter Schleier vor seine Gedanken schob, sobald er ihre Handschrift nur sah. Schnaubend drückte er seine Zigarette auf dem Brief aus, ehe er seinen Zauberstab in die Hand nahm und damit auf die noch glühende Asche zielte. Mit grimmiger Befriedigung beobachtete Sirius, wie der Brief in Flammen aufging und nichts zurückblieb als ein kleiner Haufen Asche.  
  
„Deine Mutter?“  
  
Erschrocken riss Sirius den Kopf hoch und blickte direkt in Remus Gesicht. Die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben lehnte er am Bettpfosten und sah Sirius aus großen Augen fragend an.  
„Musst du dich so anschleichen?“  
„Du bist einfach nur taub“, behauptete Remus und stieß sich vom Bett ab, um zu Sirius zu treten. „Du weißt, dass deine Mutter einen Knall hat und du ihr keine Beachtung schenken solltest, oder?“ Freundschaftlich knuffte er Sirius gegen den Oberarm und lächelte ihn schief an. Augenblicklich spürte Sirius, wie die Wut aus seinem Bauch verschwand und einer angenehmen Wärme Platz machte. „Ja, weiß ich. Aber danke, dass du es mir noch mal sagst.“ Er sprang mit einem Satz von der Fensterbank und legte einen Arm um Remus Schultern. „Na los, lass uns nach unten zu den Anderen gehen, ich will unbedingt noch ein paar flüchtende Unterhosen sehen!“  
  
Lachend versetzte Remus Sirius einen leichten schubs, so dass sie gemeinsam einige Schritte zur Seite taumelten.  
  
  
  
**Tag 7**  
  
Wieder und wieder glitten Remus Augen über die Buchstaben vor ihm, doch so oft er die Worte auch las, ihre Bedeutung kam nicht in seinem Kopf an. Dabei waren Bücher immer das gewesen, auf das er hatte zählen können. Egal wie wütend, verzweifelt oder verlassen er sich gefühlt hatte, bei ihnen hatte er Zuflucht und Ablenkung gefunden. Heute aber ließen sie ihn im Stich. Immer wieder erwischte er sich dabei, wie er anstatt sich auf seinen Aufsatz zu konzentrieren, zu Sirius hinüber sah. Sein Blick glitt über die zerzausten Haare, den gebeugten Nacken und blieb schließlich an den mit Tintenklecksen übersäten Händen hängen.  
  
„Willst du mich noch länger anstarren?“  
Ertappt fuhr Remus zusammen und riss den Kopf hoch. „Was?“  
„Du starrst mich an“, grinste Sirius und kippelte so auf seinem Stuhl nach hinten, dass dieser nur noch auf zwei Beinen stand. „Solltest du dich nicht lieber darauf konzentrieren, mir zu helfen?“ Er ließ den Stuhl wieder auf alle Viere fallen und stützte sich auf seine Unterarme, während er sich über den Tisch zu Remus beugte. „Obwohl du mir so oft sagst, dass ich ein hoffnungsloser Fall bin, dass ich mich frage, was wir hier überhaupt tun.“  
  
„Ja, ich mich auch“, murmelte Remus abwesend, ehe er entschlossen den Kopf schüttelte, um die Benommenheit loszuwerden. „Ich versuche, deinen unwürdigen Arsch zu retten, das tun wir hier.“  
„Meinen unwürdigen Arsch?“ Anerkennend zog Sirius eine Augenbraue hoch, ehe er seinen Kopf nachdenklich hin und her wiegte. „Das gefällt mir!“, beschloss er dann und legte einen Arm um Remus’ Schultern und zog ihn so stürmisch an sich, dass Remus sich an der Tischkante festhalten musste, um nicht vom Stuhl zu fallen. Plötzlich fand er sich so dicht an Sirius gepresst wieder, dass seine Haare Remus’ Schläfe kitzelten und er Sirius’ Shampoo riechen konnte. Für wenige Sekunden schloss Remus die Augen und ließ sich in Sirius’ festen Griff fallen, während er tief durchatmete. Dann erst stieß er Sirius mit einem festen Schubs von sich und richtete sich wieder auf. „Das gefällt dir, ja?“, hakte er nach, während er gleichzeitig versuchte, die Gänsehaut auf seinen Armen zu verbergen.  
  
„Natürlich finde ich das gut. Mein Wölfchen wird bissig – du weißt, wie sehr mir das gefällt.“  
Remus spürte, wie seine Ohren heiß wurden, doch anstatt den Blick zu senken, zog er die Oberlippe ein Stück hoch und knurrte ganz leise. So etwas hatte er noch nie bewusst getan, in diesem Moment aber war die Neugier auf Sirius’ Reaktion größer als die Furcht vor dem Ungeheuer, das in ihm schlummerte.  
Sirius riss die Augen auf und starrte Remus so ungläubig an, dass dieser nun doch zu fürchten begann, Sirius mit seinem Leichtsinn doch verängstigt zu haben. Dann aber breitete sich das bekannte schalkhafte Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus und Remus spürte, wie sein Herzschlag sich wieder normalisierte und sich eine angenehme Wärme in seinem Bauch ausbreitete.  
  
„Ich kann es kaum erwarten, mein Wölfchen in Aktion zu erleben.“  
Remus öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, dann aber schloss er ihn wortlos wieder und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das ist nur halb so cool wie du glaubst. Eher noch weniger. Wirklich.“  
„Du weißt nur nicht, was cool ist. Sonst würdest du das nicht sagen.“  
Erneut setzte Remus dazu an, etwas zu erwidern, aber ein weiteres Mal stieß er die Luft aus, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Stattdessen senkte er den Blick auf seine Hände und betrachtete seine Fingernägel. Sie waren dicker und fester als die seiner Mitmenschen und ohne die Zauber, die er in regelmäßigen Abständen darauf sprach, würden sie sich innerhalb kürzester Zeit gelblich verfärben und sich so weit verformen, bis sie mehr wie Krallen als wie Fingernägel aussehen würden.  
  
„Remus?“  
„Was?“ Verwirrt sah Remus auf und entnahm Sirius’ abwartenden Blick, dass dieser ihn nicht zum ersten Mal angesprochen hatte. „Entschuldige, was hast du gesagt?“  
Ein verständnisvolles Lächeln huschte über Sirius’ Gesicht, ehe sein Gesicht ernst wurde. „Du weißt, dass wir trotzdem deine Freunde sind, oder? So schnell wirst du uns nicht los. Dein“, er sah sich nach allen Seiten um und senkte die Stimme, „tierisches Geheimnis ist bei uns sicher. Wir würden es nicht einmal unter Folter verraten, weißt du.“  
  
Bei den letzten Worten konnte Remus nicht anders als zu lachen und Sirius in die Seite zu knuffen. „Du Spinner!“, schüttelte er grinsend den Kopf, ehe er diesen eher halbherzig aus Sirius’ Reichweite brachte, als er begann an Remus’ Haaren zu zupfen.  
  
  
  


**Tag 8**  
  
Ungelenk setzte Sirius eine Pfote vor die andere. Es war schwieriger als gedacht plötzlich vier anstatt zwei Beine kontrollieren zu müssen. Ständig kamen sie sich in die Quere und ließen Sirius stolpern. Dabei war ihm viel mehr danach, vor Freude in die Luft zu springen und seinen Triumph hinauszubrüllen. Er hatte es geschafft! Es war ihm gelungen, sich zu verwandeln, ohne dass seine Tiergestalt bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken wieder verblasste und er sich in einer seltsam gekrümmten Haltung auf dem Boden wiederfand.  
  
Zum ersten Mal seit sie mit ihren Verwandlungsübungen begonnen hatten, erhielt er die Gelegenheit, seinen Erfolg auszukosten und sich in seinen Hundekörper einzufühlen. Als sie zum ersten Mal ihre spätere Animagusgestalt hatten erahnen können, hatte Sirius einen Hauch von Enttäuschung verspürt. Jetzt aber, wo er die Welt tatsächlich durch diesen neuen Körper wahrnehmen konnte, fühlte er sich genau richtig an.  
  
Der leere Klassenraum, in dem sie sich befanden, schien sich um ein Vielfaches ausgedehnt zu haben. Der Boden war näher, die Fenster höher und weiter entfernt. Die Welt hatte an Farbe verloren, dafür aber unzählige Geräusche und Gerüche hinzu gewonnen. Sirius konnte den Hirsch hinter sich riechen und wusste, dass auch James die vollständige Verwandlung gelungen war. Er roch den Schweiß, der Peter vor Stress und Anstrengung auf der Stirn stand. Er konnte Remus Herzschlag hören, der vor Aufregung ebenso beschleunigt war wie sein Atem. Er war erfreut und entsetzt zugleich. Sirius wusste nicht, woher diese Gewissheit kam, er wusste einfach, wie Remus sich fühlte. War es der Geruch? Das Zusammenspiel seines Herzschlags und seines Atems?  
  
Vorsichtig setzte Sirius eine Pfote vor die andere und mit jedem Schritt wurde er sicherer. Erst langsam, dann immer schneller und selbstsicherer begann er den Raum zu erkunden, bis er übermütig kläffend hin und her rannte. Rau und fremd kamen diese Laute aus seiner Kehle und doch schien es nichts natürlicheres auf der Welt zu geben. Spielerisch zwickte er James in den Hinterlauf, ehe er sich mit einem großen Satz in Sicherheit brachte und sich hinter Remus versteckte.  
  
„Ey, du zotteliges Ungeheuer“, lachte dieser, „benutz’ mich gefälligst nicht als Schutzschild! Wenn du dir Ärger mit James einbrockst, kannst du die Suppe auch selbst wieder auslöffeln!“ Remus versuchte streng zu klingen, die Färbung seiner Stimme aber verriet Sirius, dass er vielmehr amüsiert als tatsächlich verärgert war. Und er wollte mehr davon, mehr von dieser wundervollen Klangfarbe, die ihn dazu brachte, sich vor Remus auf den Boden zu werfen und sich das Fell kraulen zu lassen.  
  
„Du weißt, dass dir das peinlich sein sollte, oder?“, kicherte Remus, während seine Hände unermüdlich durch Sirius’ langes Fell fuhren. „Dich vor mir auf den Boden zu werfen und dir den Bauch kraulen zu lassen.“  
  
Zu gerne hätte Sirius als Reaktion darauf mit den Schultern gezuckt. Als Hund war dies aber scheinbar nicht möglich, weswegen er stattdessen ein heiseres Schnauben von sich gab und demonstrativ die Augen schloss. Weiter hinten im Raum konnte er James’ Hufe auf dem Boden klappern hören. Auf der anderen Seite schlug Peters Herz so schnell, dass Sirius beinahe um seine Gesundheit zu fürchten begann. Das alles aber wurde von Remus’ allumfassender Anwesenheit mit Leichtigkeit in den Hintergrund gedrängt. Sein Herz schlug nun wieder mit einer beruhigenden Stetigkeit, seine Atemzüge waren tief und gleichmäßig und er roch nach Schokolade, Schlaf und aufrichtiger Zuneigung. Und ganz entfernt ein wenig nach Wolf und ungezügelter Freiheit.  
  
  
  
**Tag 10**  
  
Völlige Dunkelheit hatte sich über die Ländereien rund um Hogwarts gelegt. Die meisten Lichter im Schloss waren bereits erloschen und auch die Fenster von Hagrids Hütte blickten dunkel in die Nacht. Ein Uhu rief leise aus dem Verbotenen Wald, als das Tor zum Schlosshof leise aufschwang und zwei Gestalten lautlos nach draußen in die laue Sommernacht schlüpften. Breit grinsend sahen James und Sirius einander an, ehe sie sich auf ihre Transformation konzentrierten, und nur wenige Augenblicke später sprangen ein großer schwarzer Hund und ein Hirsch mit einem ausladenden Geweih nebeneinander den Hügel in Richtung Hogsmeade hinab.  
  
Den Zauberstab zwischen die Zähne geklemmt, das trockene Gras unter den Pfoten und die milde Nachtluft im Fell rannte Sirius Seite an Seite mit James durch die Dunkelheit. Der ungewohnte Rhythmus seines Herzschlags und sein keuchender Atem gaben ihm das Gefühl, die Freiheit auf der Zunge schmecken zu können. Es war, als könne er ewig so weiter rennen – fort von der Schule, fort von allen Regeln und Zwängen, fort von seiner Familie.  
  
Wenn es sich jetzt schon so gut anfühlte, wie viel besser wäre es dann erst, keinen Hirsch, sondern einen anderen Hund neben sich zu haben? Jemanden, dessen Atem und Herzschlag im gleichen Rhythmus gingen wie sein eigener.  
  
Ehe Sirius diesen Gedanken beenden konnten, hatten sie das Dorf erreicht und verlangsamten ihr Tempo. Aufmerksam drehte Sirius seine Ohren in jede nur erdenkliche Richtung, so dass ihm nicht das kleinste Geräusch entging. Wortlos nickten er und James sich zu, als sie das Drei Besen erreicht hatten, bevor sie sich zeitgleich zurückverwandelten. Je öfter Sirius die Gestalt wechselte, desto leichter fiel es ihm und desto blasser wurden die Erinnerungen an die unzähligen Stunden, an denen er gefürchtet hatte, dass ihm die Animagusverwandlung niemals gelingen würde.  
  
„Junge“, stöhnte James leise, während Sirius sich noch aufrichtete und seine Glieder ausschüttelte. „Es gibt wirklich Dinge von dir, die ich niemals so sehen wollte.“  
  
Sirius drehte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig herum, um zu sehen, wie James nachlässig an Sirius’ nackten Körper hoch und runter deutete. Schnaubend versetzte Sirius ihm einen Stoß vor die Brust, ehe er sich wortlos an James vorbei schob und ohne Probleme die Tür zum Drei Besen öffnete.  
Einen Moment lang blieben sie abwartend stehen, aber es schien, als hätte niemand ihr Eindringen bemerkt, so dass sie völlig unbemerkt bis in den Vorratskeller des Wirtshauses vordringen konnten.  
  
„Wow“, stieß James aus und ließ den Blick über die prall gefüllten Regale schweifen, die drei der vier Wände bedeckten.  
Ebenfalls beeindruckt pfiff Sirius durch die Zähne. „Ein Paradies“, bestätigte er dann und grinste breit als er sich der Absurdität der Situation bewusst wurde. Da standen James und er mitten in der Nacht und völlig nackt in einer Vorratskammer voller Alkohol. „Wärst du nicht so scharf darauf, in Lilys Höschen zu kommen, würde ich dich hier und jetzt auf den Boden zerren, um diesen Moment zu feiern“, scherzte er und sah über die Schulter zu James, der gerade dabei war, die verschiedenen Etiketten der Flaschen zu mustern.  
„Da musst du wohl mit dem Wölfchen Vorlieb nehmen“, erwiderte James abwesend, ohne seinen Blick von den Flaschen abzuwenden.  
  
Sirius hielt inne und lachte leise auf, doch was spöttisch hätte sein sollen, klang selbst in seinen Ohren hohl und heiser. Unwillkürlich zog Sirius die Schultern hoch und räusperte sich. „Nenn ihn nicht so, du weißt, dass er das nicht mag.“  
„Du nennst ihn doch auch so.“  
„Das ist… Was anderes.“  
„Und wieso?“  
Verärgert kniff Sirius die Augen zusammen und sah gereizt auf James nackten Rücken. „Ist einfach so.“ Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Beiden hatte er Remus von Anfang an so nennen dürfen, ohne mehr als halbherzigen Protest zu ernten. Sirius wartete einige Momente, doch als James anstatt einer Antwort nur leise brummte, wandte er sich wieder dem Regal vor sich zu.  
  
Eine Weile standen James und Sirius schweigend nebeneinander, bis sie beide sich jeweils eine Flasche ausgesucht hatten und das Drei Besen genauso leise wieder verließen, wie sie es betreten hatten. Kaum wieder an der frischen Luft verwandelte sie sich noch im Laufen wieder in Hirsch und Hund, als hätte sie ihr Leben lang nichts anderes getan.  
  
  
  
**Tag 11**  
  
Schnaufend pustete Remus sich die verschwitzen Haare aus der Stirn. Es war warm, viel zu warm. Sengend heiß brannte die Sonne vom Himmel und auf der weiten Wiese zwischen Schloss und Quidditchfeld gab es nicht einmal einen Hauch von Schatten. „Wieso bin ich noch mal hier?“, murmelte er mürrisch und trat einen Stein vor sich her, während er sehnsüchtig an die dunkle Kühle des Schlosses dachte.  
  
„Weil ich dich gefragt habe und du mir einfach nicht widerstehen kannst“, antwortete Sirius grinsend und legte einen Arm um Remus’ Schulter.    
„Außerdem kannst du nicht deine gesamte Freizeit in der Bibliothek verbringen“, fügte James an. „Immerhin bist du mit uns befreundet, da musst du wenigstens ein bisschen cool sein.“  
Wortlos zog Remus eine Augenbraue hoch, ehe er Sirius entschieden von sich schob. „Geh weg, du glühst ja!“  
„Ich bin eben heiß“, wackelte Sirius selbstzufrieden mit den Augenbrauen, während er ein wenig Abstand zwischen sich und Remus brachte.  
„Hm, ja“, brummte Remus undeutlich und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Wo habt ihr Peter gelassen?“, wechselte er dann eilig das Thema.  
  
„Ich vermute, er ist in der Bibliothek und lernt.“  
Mit gerunzelter Stirn starrte Remus James an. „Wieso ist es in Ordnung, wenn er in der Bibliothek lernt, aber bei mir ist das uncool?“  
„Du hast schon genug gelernt“, erklärte Sirius. „Du brauchst eine Pause. Und du hast dir ein bisschen Spaß und einen so schönen Anblick wie uns beide verdient.“  
Fassungslos schüttelte Remus den Kopf. „Manchmal frage ich mich echt, wieso ich ausgerechnet mit euch Idioten befreundet bin. Nein, ich will gar nichts hören“, schnitt er James und Sirius das Wort ab, ehe sie etwas erwidern konnten. „Geht spielen, tobt euch aus. Ich such mir einen Schattenplatz, von dem aus ich euren undwiderstehlichen Anblick genießen kann.“ Rabiat schob er seine Freunde vor sich her, so dass sie lachend in Richtung Umkleide verschwanden, während Remus die Tribüne erklomm.  
  
Zielsicher strebte er einen der wenigen Schattenplätze an. Außer ihm waren nur noch einige jüngere Gryffindormädchen gekommen, um das erste Training des neuen Schuljahres zu beobachten. Dicht gedrängt saßen sie nebeneinander und kicherten aufgeregt, während sie immer wieder nach oben in die Luft sahen, wo gerade die ersten Spieler ihre Runden flogen.  
  
Seufzend rutschte Remus auf seinem Platz ein Stück nach hinten, so dass er seinen Kopf gegen den nächsthöheren Platz lehnen konnte. Es war ruhig hier draußen und der Schatten machte die Hitze erträglich. Außer den Mädchen und dem leisen Zischen der Besen hoch oben in der Luft war nichts zu hören. Die Spieler waren so weit oben und flogen so schnell, dass der Wind ihnen die Wörter vom Mund riss, ehe sie bis zu Remus gelangen konnten. Eine leichte Brise kam auf, fuhr durch seine Haare und kühlte seine erhitzte Haut. Von hier aus schien alles so weit weg. Die Schule, die bevorstehenden ZAGs, das Monster in ihm. Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich auf Remus’ Gesicht, als er tief durchatmete und zufrieden die Augen schloss.  
  
Er brauchte nicht hinsehen, um zu wissen, wie seine Freunde beim Spielen aussahen. Wie oft hatte er schon hier gesessen und ihnen dabei zugesehen? Er war bei ihrem Auswahltraining dabei gewesen, hatte bei ihrem ersten Spiel atemlos mit ihnen mitgefiebert und ausgelassen ihren ersten Sieg mit ihnen gefeiert. Er brauchte nicht länger hinsehen, um zu wissen, wie James und Sirius spielten.  
  
Ein überdrehtes Kichern viel zu dicht an seinem Ohr brachte Remus dazu, die Augen wieder aufzuschlagen. Die Mädchengruppe, die vor wenigen Minuten noch weit von ihm entfernt gesessen hatte, war nun näher zu ihm gerückt und ihre Aufmerksamkeit galt nun nicht mehr alleine den Spielern in der Luft.  
  
„Du bist doch ein Freund von James, oder?“  
Irritiert betrachtete Remus das Mädchen, das ihn angesprochen hatte. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, sie jemals gesehen zu haben. Auf ihren erwartungsvollen Blick hin nickte er schließlich unwillig, doch anstatt sich damit zufriedenzugeben, sah sie ihn weiterhin aus großen Augen an.  
„Stimmt es, dass er gerade keine Freundin hat?“  
Wieder nickte Remus und rutschte unwillkürlich ein Stück zur Seite, um den Abstand zwischen sich und den Mädchen wieder zu vergrößern.  
„Und was ist mit Sirius?“  
  
Remus spürte, wie ein Knurren sich den Weg nach draußen bahnen wollte und presste die Lippen fest aufeinander, ehe er erneut den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Und stimmt es, dass –“  
Dieses Mal stand Remus auf, ehe sie ihre Frage beenden konnte. „Fragt sie doch einfach selbst“, schlug er vor, während er sich seinen Weg an den Mädchen vorbei bahnte. „Ich bin sicher, sie stehen euch mit Vergnügen Rede und Antwort.“  
  
Ohne noch einen Blick zurückzuwerfen verließ Remus die Tribüne und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss. Das verdorrte Gras knisterte unter jedem seiner Schritte und piekste in seine nackten Fußsohlen. Erst auf halbem Wege hielt er inne und drehte sich noch einmal herum. Kaum zu erkennen sausten die Spieler als rot-goldene Punkte am Himmel auf ihren Besen durch die Luft. Nur einer der Punkte stand regungslos in der Luft. Verwundert kniff Remus die Augen zusammen und grinste, als er das wilde Haar des Spielers erkannte. „Du Spinner“, schüttelte er lächelnd den Kopf, ehe er sich wieder umdrehte und seinen Weg fortsetzte.  
  
  
  


**Tag 13**  
  
„Das ist doch albern! Ihr seid keine zwölf mehr!“ Schwungvoll warf Lily ihre Haare über die Schulter, während sie aufgebracht zur Tür des Jungenschlafsaals stapfte. Ehe sie hindurch ging, hielt sie noch einmal inne und drehte sich zu Remus. „Und du solltest das auch nicht mitmachen. Du bist doch besser als die beiden Kindsköpfe da.“ Sie machte eine vage Handbewegung in Sirius’ und James’ Richtung, woraufhin James ein beleidigtes Schnauben von sich gab und Remus das unangenehme Kribbeln von Schuld in seinem Nacken spürte. So sehr James um Lily warb und sie für sich zu gewinnen suchte, so sehr schätzte Remus sie als eine Freundin, die immer ein offenes Ohr für ihn hatte und ihn mit dem Respekt behandelte, den er bei James und Sirius so oft vermisste.  
  
„Tut mir Leid“, nuschelte er daher und zog die Schultern hoch. „Aber ich glaube, das kann wirklich ganz lustig werden. Und du weißt, was die beiden Kindsköpfe mit mir machen, wenn ich mich drücke...“  
Lily seufzte tief und schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. „Faule Ausrede. Komm hinterher bloß nicht zu mir und –“  
„Darf ich stattdessen zu dir kommen?“, unterbrach James sie grinsend und zog die Augenbrauen auf eine Weise hoch, die keinen Zweifel an seinen Hintergedanken ließ.  
„Träum weiter, Potter!“ Mit diesen Worten drehte Lily sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ nun endgültig den Schlafsaal.  
  
„Vielleicht solltest du ein bisschen netter zu ihr sein“, wagte Peter leise anzumerken und zog damit James’ Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Ach ja?“, fragte er lauernd nach und runzelte die Stirn, als müsse er angestrengt nachdenken. „Wie viel Erfolg hattest du denn schon mit nett sein, hm?“  
Wie erwartet, errötete Peter und schaffte es nicht länger, James anzusehen. Stattdessen beobachtete er Sirius, der mit einem großen Satz vom Bett gesprungen war und nun in seinem Koffer herum wühlte und schließlich die Flasche Feuerwhisky daraus hervorzog, die er in Hogsmeade erbeutet hatte. „Lasst die Spiele beginnen!“  
  
Nur wenige Augenblicke später saßen die vier Jungen in einem Kreis auf dem Fußoden, in der Mitte die Flasche Feuerwhisky und ein Glas für jeden von ihnen. James vollführte mehrere kompliziert anmutende Bewegungen mit seinem Zauberstab, woraufhin eine weiß schimmernde Lichtkugel erschien und über dem Mittelpunkt des Kreises in der Luft schwebte. Mit einem weiteren Wink seines Zauberstabs setzte James sie in Bewegung. Ruhig beschrieb sie eine Kreisbahn über den Köpfen der Freunde, ehe sie nach ein paar Runden und ohne weiteres Zutun zitternd über Peters Kopf verharrte. Dieser verzog daraufhin das Gesicht und füllte ein Glas mit dem dampfenden Alkohol, ehe er beherzt einen großen Schluck davon nahm. Dann schielte er hinauf zu der Lichtkugel über seinem Kopf, deren weiße Farbe langsam verblasste, ehe sie sich ebenso langsam strahlend blau färbte.  
  
„Wahrheit!“, freute sich James und warf einen Blick hinüber zu Sirius. Beide tauschten verschwörerische Blicke und kommunizierten wortlos auf eine Art und Weise, die Remus ein unangenehmes Gefühl bescherte, das er nicht zuordnen konnte. Verärgert strich er sich durch die Haare, ehe er seine Haltung straffte und energisch versuchte, dieses Gefühl beiseite zu schieben. Dabei traf er auf Peters wissenden Blick, den er stoisch ignorierte.  
  
„Also Peter“, ergriff nun Sirius das Wort, „wir würden gerne wissen, von wem du dich lieber flachlegen lassen würdest – von unserem hier anwesenden Frauenheld“ – er schlug James geräuschvoll auf die Schulter – „oder dem Vorzeigesöhnchen Barty Crouch?“  
„Keiner von beiden!“, kam Peters entrüstete Antwort wie aus der Pistole geschossen. Nur Bruchteile einer Sekunde später zuckte ein Blitz aus der Kugel über Peters Kopf und ließ ihn vor Schmerz aufzischen.  
„Peter, Peter, Peter“, tadelte Sirius ihn mit einem Grinsen, das in Remus die Frage aufwarf, wer in diesem Raum die Raubtiergene besaß, „das war keine Antwort auf meine Frage.“  
„Ich würde antworten“, unterstützte James Sirius prompt. „Ansonsten könnte es sehr schmerzhaft für dich werden.“  
„Ich bin nicht schwul!“, ereiferte sich Peter aufgebracht, allerdings nicht, ohne einen furchtsamen Blick zu der Lichtkugel über seinem Kopf hinaufzuwerfen.  
„Das hat doch auch keiner behauptet“, lächelte James verschlagen, während er gleichzeitig Peters Unterarm tätschelte. „Aber“, er machte eine Kunstpause, in der er die Augenbrauen vielsagend nach oben zog, „warst du nie neugierig, wie es am anderen Ufer so aussieht?“  
  
„Wirklich?“, schaltete Remus sich nun ein, ehe Peter etwas erwidern konnte. „Fällt euch denn nichts besseres ein?“ Synchron drehten James und Sirius ihre Köpfe in Remus’ Richtung und zogen stumm die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ihr seid echt gruselig“, kommentierte Remus dieses Verhalten und schüttelte sich. „Na los, fragt was anderes!“  
Nachdenklich wiegte Sirius den Kopf von rechts nach links. „Nein“, entschied er dann. „Ich bleibe bei meiner Frage. Also Peter, James oder Barty?“  
Mitleidig beobachtete Remus, wie Peters Ohren rot anliefen und er mehrmals tief Luft holte, den Blick senkte und undeutlich „Barty Crouch“ murmelte.  
„Ich bin zu tiefst getroffen!“ Theatralisch seufzend legte James eine Hand auf sein Herz. Doch ehe er noch mehr sagen konnte, griff Remus nach seinem Zauberstab und setzte die Lichtkugel damit wieder in Bewegung.  
  
Manchmal wünschte er sich wirklich, Peter würde James und Sirius mit ein wenig mehr Selbstvertrauen entgegentreten. Wenigstens einmal. Doch heute würde es nicht so weit sein. Stattdessen schritt der Abend voran und mit jeder weiteren Runde wurde der Alkohol weniger, während die Fragen unangenehmer und die Aufgaben peinlicher wurden.  
  
„Pflicht“, grinste James breit, als die Kugel das nächste Mal über Sirius’ Kopf zum Stillstand kam und sich nach und nach grün verfärbte. „Weißt du Sirius, darauf hab ich schon den ganzen Abend gewartet!“  
„Hey, dürfen wir vielleicht auch mitreden?“, warf Peter entrüstet ein, wurde aber durch ein barsches „Nein!“ von James zum Schweigen gebracht.  
  
Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl im Bauch beobachtete Remus das Blickduell zwischen Sirius und James. Lag es an dem Alkohol oder an der Tatsache, dass die beiden sich ohne Worte problemlos zu verstehen schienen, dass er das Gefühl hatte, sein Magen führe Achterbahn? Was war es, das –  
  
„Sirius, ich hab gehört, dass du unser Wölfchen hier“, James schlug Remus so fest auf die Schulter, dass er beinahe das Gleichgewicht verlor, „besonders gern hast. Was hältst du davon, wenn du –“  
„James, nicht“, unterbrach Sirius ihn, ehe James seinen Satz zu Ende führen konnte, und Remus traute seinen Ohren kaum, als er sogar noch ein leises „Bitte“ hinten anhängte.  
„Keine Chance“, schüttelte James den Kopf. „Ich möchte, dass du uns allen zeigst, wie gerne du ihn hast und ihm einen Kuss gibst.“  
Sirius holte tief Luft, um etwas zu erwidern, doch noch ehe er ein Wort hervorbringen konnte, fuhr James fort: „Und keinen langweiligen Kuss auf die Wange oder so, sondern einen richtigen. Du weißt schon, was ich meine.“  
  
In Remus’ Kopf rauschte es. Alles was er noch wahrnahm, war Sirius. Er sah, wie sein Mund sich bewegte, aber er hörte kein Wort von dem, was er sagte. Wie erstarrt saß er auf seinem Platz, nicht in der Lage, auch nur den kleinen Finger zu rühren. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals, während er seinen Blick fest auf Sirius gerichtet hielt, der sich in Zeitlupentempo und gleichzeitig viel zu schnell in Remus’ Richtung drehte. Der harte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht machte einem sanften Lächeln Platz, während er vorsichtig näher rutschte, bis er so dicht vor Remus kniete, dass dieser Sirius’ Atem auf seiner Haut spüren konnte. „Hey.“ Er legte eine Hand auf Remus’ Wange und zog sein Gesicht näher an sein eigenes. „Mach einfach die Augen zu. Ist gleich vorbei.“  
  
Remus nickte wie hypnotisiert, doch anstatt die Augen zu schließen, sah er Sirius weiterhin wie gebannt an. Und dann ganz plötzlich spürte er Sirius’ Lippen auf seinen. Warm und fest und so gut, dass Remus augenblicklich die Augen schloss und nicht wollte, dass dieses Gefühl jemals wieder aufhörte.  
  
  
  
**Tag 14**  
  
Stöhnend rieb Sirius mit den Fingerspitzen über seine Schläfen, in der Hoffnung, die Kopfschmerzen auf diese Weise lindern zu können. Seit Stunden schon pochte und klopfte es hinter seiner Stirn und er wollte nichts weiter tun, als sich im Bett zusammenzurollen und die Decke über den Kopf zu ziehen. Dann aber würde er nicht nur Remus versetzen, sondern auch noch Gedanken nachhängen, die er viel lieber ignorieren wollte. Anstatt sich also zu verstecken, nahm Sirius seinen Rucksack und machte sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek.  
Seine Füße fühlten sich an, als hätte jemand Tonnengewichte daran gebunden und jeder Schritt hallte viel zu laut in dem kühlen Flur wider. Niemand begegnete ihm auf seinem Weg und Sirius war dankbar dafür. Heute schien es jeder darauf abgesehen zu haben, seine Nerven zu strapazieren. Alle redeten sie zu viel und zu laut und nichts von dem, was sie sagten, war von Bedeutung.  
  
Warme, abgestandene Luft und der Geruch nach Staub und alten Büchern schlug Sirius entgegen, als er die Bibliothek betrat. Einen kurzen Moment hielt er inne und sah sich um, ehe er Remus an ihrem gewohnten Platz entdeckte. Er hatte die nackten Arme auf dem Tisch verschränkt und die Stirn darauf gebettet. Unter dem dünnen Hemd zeichnete sich jeder Wirbel seines gekrümmten Rückens ab und Sirius musste sich davon abhalten, zu ihm zu treten und mit den Fingern darüber zu streichen.  
  
„Hey.“  
Erschrocken fuhr Remus hoch, als Sirius zu ihm trat. „Hey.“ Seine Stimme war rau und kratzig und seine Augen waren blutunterlaufen.  
„Du siehst beschissen aus.“  
Remus lachte heiser auf und Sirius spürte, wie dieser Laut dafür sorgte, dass sich die Härchen in seinem Nacken und auf seinen Unterarmen aufstellten.  
„Hast du dich mal angeguckt? Du siehst aus, als wärst du von einem Hippogreif überrannt worden.“ Mit einer nachlässigen Bewegung zog Remus seine Bücher zu sich und nahm seinen Rucksack vom Stuhl, so dass Sirius sich neben ihn fallen lassen konnte. „Hast du schon lange gewartet?“, fragte er, während er seine eigenen Unterlagen hervorholte.  
  
Anstatt einer Antwort schüttelte Remus den Kopf und verzog gleich darauf so gequält das Gesicht, dass Sirius nicht anders konnte, als ihm mitleidig durch die Haare zu streichen. Augenblicklich erstarrte Remus und wurde so steif, dass Sirius seine Hand eilig wieder zurückzog. „Entschuldige, ich wollte nicht...–“  
„Nein, ist schon gut. Es ist nur...–“ Fahrig fuhr Remus sich durch die Haare und brachte sie so völlig durcheinander. „Ach, ich weiß auch nicht. Wahrscheinlich bin ich einfach nur müde.“  
„Ja, wahrscheinlich“, stimmte Sirius zu. „Komm, lass uns anfangen, dann sind wir schneller fertig.“  
Eilig nickte Remus und stillschweigend begannen sie beide, an ihren Aufsätzen für Astronomie zu arbeiten.  
  
Heute aber fiel es Sirius noch schwerer als sonst, sich auf Sternbilder und Planetenkonstellationen zu konzentrieren. Wieder und wieder las er den gleichen Absatz, bis seine Augen brannten und die Buchstaben vor seinen Augen verschwammen. Frustriert rieb er sich über die Stirn und schielte unauffällig zu Remus hinüber. Er hatte erwartet, dass diese den Text bereits beendet hätte und nun eifrig am Schreiben wäre. Stattdessen aber hatte Remus den Kopf in eine Hand gestützt und sah reglos auf das Buch vor ihm. Nicht einmal seine Augen bewegten sich. Seine Schultern waren angespannt und die Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, so dass eine tiefe Sorgenfalte auf seiner Stirn entstand. Sirius betrachtete Remus’ Haare, die ihm feucht in Stirn und Nacken klebten. Seine eingefallenen Wangen, die davon zeugten, dass der nächste Vollmond kurz bevorstand, seinen Mund, um den ein ungewohnt harter Zug lag. Dabei wusste Sirius doch nun, wie weich Remus’ Lippen sein konnten und wie gut es sich anfühlte, sie zu küssen – so viel besser, als es hätte sein dürfen.  
  
Seit er am Morgen aufgewacht war und gedacht hatte, sein Kopf müsste jeden Moment explodieren, hatte Sirius immer wieder daran denken müssen, wie es gewesen war, Remus zu küssen. Wieder und wieder sah er Remus’ schreckgeweitete Augen vor sich, deren erschrockener Ausdruck in dem Moment verschwunden war, als Sirius seine Hand an Remus’ Wange gelegt hatte. Wie erstarrt hatte Remus vor ihm gesessen und sie waren sich so nahe gewesen, dass Sirius ganz genau hatte sehen können, wie sein eigener Atem Remus’ Wimpern zum Zittern gebracht hatte, ehe dieser seine Augen flatternd geschlossen hatte. Für die Zeit, die sich für Sirius wie der Bruchteil einer Sekunde angefühlt hatte, hatte Remus den Kuss erwidert. Vorsichtig und zurückhaltend, als würde eine einzige falsche Bewegung ausreichen, um Sirius zu verschrecken. Dann aber war es Remus gewesen, der die Augen aufgerissen und Sirius entschlossen von sich geschoben hatte. Das, was Sirius selbst auch getan hätte. Oder?  
  
Wieso also kreisten seine Gedanken unaufhörlich um diese wenigen Sekunden, während der Rest des Abends zu einem einzigen Rauschen verschwamm? Es gab keinen Grund, weshalb er nichts anderes tun wollte, als seine Hände in Remus’ Haaren zu vergraben und ihn erneut zu küssen. Wieder und wieder und wieder.  
  
  
  
**Tag 15**  
  
„Ihr geht schon wieder in die Bibliothek?“ Stirnrunzelnd beobachtete Peter, wie Remus und Sirius ihre Sachen zusammensuchten. „Ihr habt doch gestern erst gelernt!“  
„Ja, ich...–“ Fahrig strich Remus sich die Haare aus der Stirn, wobei ihm die offene Tasche aus der Hand rutschte, so dass sich der gesamte Inhalt über den Boden verteilte. „Verdammte Scheiße!“ Fluchend sammelte Remus Bücher, Pergamentrollen, Federn und sein Tintenfass vom Boden, um sie eilig zurück in die Tasche zu stopfen, ehe er sich mit roten Ohren wieder aufrichtete. „Es ist nur, dass wir, nein ich...–“  
  
„In drei Tagen ist Vollmond“, kam Sirius ihm zu Hilfe, ehe er sich noch weiter verzetteln konnte. „Und damit unser Lerndate nicht ausfällt, gehen wir heute wieder in die Bibliothek. Und wenn ich meine ZAGs mit Bestnoten bestehe, werdet ihr euch grün und blau ärgern, dass ihr Remus’ wahres Genie nicht entdeckt habt!“  
Remus lächelte dankbar und nickte zustimmend. „Genau. Es ist...–“  
  
„Seid ihr sicher, dass das der einzige Grund ist, weswegen ihr Zwei so oft zusammen verschwindet und euch dann stundenlang niemand mehr sieht?“ James wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen und setzte dazu an, noch etwas zu sagen, doch da fuhr Sirius bereits dazwischen: „Lass ihn in Ruhe, James! Ich hab doch gesagt, in drei Tagen ist Vollmond, also sei endlich ruhig und–“  
„Ist schon okay.“ Remus grinste schief. „James ist nur frustriert, dass er Lily mit seiner Unverschämtheit immer noch nicht für sich gewinnen konnte. Lass uns einfach gehen, okay?“  
Anstatt einer Antwort nickte Sirius nur knapp, ehe er zeitgleich mit Remus vom Tisch aufstand und sie gemeinsam die Große Halle verließen und sich auf den Weg in die Bibliothek machten.  
  
„Du weißt, dass ich mich auch alleine verteidigen kann, oder?“, fragte Remus ohne Sirius anzusehen, als sie ihre Unterlagen an ihrem üblichen Platz ausbreiteten. „Ich bin keine Jungfrau in Nöten oder so.“ Er stockte und vergrub gleich darauf stöhnend das Gesicht in den Händen. „Grins nicht so blöd!“ Er hörte, wie Sirius mit seinem Stuhl näher zu ihm rutschte und ließ wenige Momente später den Kopf seufzend nach vorne fallen, als Sirius begann, mit festen Bewegungen über seinen Rücken zu streichen. „Ich weiß, dass du dich alleine verteidigen kannst. Und auch, dass du keine Jungfrau in Nöten bist.“ Er machte eine kurze Pause und Remus konnte deutlich hören, wie er ein Lachen hinunterschluckte, ehe er sich räusperte und fortfuhr: „Aber ich weiß auch, dass es dir nicht gut geht. Lass es mich einfach ein bisschen leichter für dich machen.“  
  
Remus seufzte erneut und ehe er darüber nachdenken konnte, was er tat, machte er den Rücken rund und drückte ihn Sirius’ warmen Händen entgegen. Es fühlte sich zu gut an, um sich dagegen zu wehren. Sirius’ Nähe beruhigte seine flatternden Nerven, und die Unruhe, die ihn immer in den Tagen vor Vollmond befiel, zog sich in einen dunklen Winkel seines Kopfes zurück. Und er wollte mehr davon. Mehr von dieser Nähe und dieser Wärme, ohne die störende Schicht Stoff, die den direkten Hautkontakt verhinderte. Er wollte– Hastig richtete er sich wieder auf, als er bemerkte, in welche Richtung seine Gedanken bereits wieder abdrifteten. Das durfte er auf keinen Fall zulassen. Das war nicht gut. Nicht für ihn und nicht für Sirius.  
  
„Hier“, er griff in seine Tasche und zog den Aufsatz hervor, den Sirius vergangene Woche für Geschichte der Zauberei geschrieben hatte. „Ich hab ihn endlich ganz durchgelesen.“ Remus breitete den Aufsatz vor ihnen aus und begann Sirius zu zeigen, welche Stellen er geändert hatte. In regelmäßigen Abständen deutete er auf verschiedene Stellen und blätterte in seinem Buch hin und her, um seine Korrekturen zu erklären. Dabei stockte er immer wieder und musste tief durchatmen, um nicht einfach die Augen zu schließen und aufzugeben. In seinem Kopf summte es und sein Körper fühlte sich fremd und schwer an. Seine Zunge schien sich zu verdrehen, nicht mehr in seinen Mund zu passen und nicht länger in der Lage zu sein, menschliche Laute zu formen.  
  
„Lupin! Ey, Lupin! Du lernst schon wieder mit Black? Können wir uns dazu –“  
„Nein, könnt ihr nicht! Geht weg!“ Sirius Stimme hatte sich zu einem leisen Grollen gesenkt und Remus konnte sich nicht erinnern, ihn jemals als so bedrohlich empfunden zu haben.  
„Aber –“  
„Seid ihr taub? Ich hab gesagt, ihr sollt verschwinden!“  
  
Endlich gelang es Remus, den Kopf zu heben und Stebbins und Adrians entschuldigend anzusehen, ehe er leicht nickte. „Ich... Es ist... Kein guter Zeitpunkt.“ Er senkte den Blick wieder auf seine Hände, so dass er nur noch aus den Augenwinkeln sah, wie sich die Füße seiner Mitschüler langsam entfernten. Sein Kopf war so schwer und es war so warm. Viel zu warm. Er sollte…– Er musste…–  
  
„Remus?“  
Remus nickte, um zu zeigen, dass er Sirius gehört hatte. Dann straffte er seine Haltung und zog Sirius’ Aufsatz wieder zu sich. „Du hast Recht, lass uns weitermachen.“  
„Das wollte ich gar nicht sagen.“  
  
Plötzlich war da wieder Sirius’ Hand auf Remus’ Rücken. Warm und fest strich sie über seine Schulterblätter, die Wirbelsäule hinab bis zum Hosenbund und wieder hinauf, und zumindest für den Moment zog sich der Nebel aus Remus’ Verstand zurück. „Was wolltest du denn sagen?“ In kleinen Kreisen fuhr Sirius’ Daumen über seinen Nacken und fand zielsicher genau die richtigen Orte, die einen Schauer durch den nächsten durch Remus’ Körper jagten, als Sirius sie berührte. Ehe er bemerkte, was er da tat, stöhnte er leise auf und ließ den Kopf nach vorne fallen, so dass Sirius seinen Nacken noch besser erreichen konnte.  
  
„Dir geht’s nicht gut. Du gehörst ins Bett.“  
„Ich... Nein. Wir... Wir wollten doch lernen.“  
„Das holen wir nach. Na los jetzt, hoch mit dir.“ Entschlossen griff Sirius nach Remus’ Arm und zog ihn mit sich hoch. „Entweder du kommst jetzt sofort mit oder ich bring dich zu Madam Pomfrey.“  
„Nein, bloß nicht“, stöhnte Remus und zwang sich dazu, sich aufzurichten und stützte sich schwer auf Sirius, als sie die Bibliothek verließen. „Da muss ich schon früh genug hin.“  
„Ich weiß. Deswegen legst du dich jetzt hin.“  
  
Dann sagte keiner von ihnen mehr etwas. Remus konzentrierte sich darauf, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu setzen, ohne zu stolpern oder sich wie ein Schwerkranker gegen Sirius zu lehnen. Er war nicht krank. Er war kein Monster. Noch nicht. Noch war er einfach nur–  
  
„Hier, leg dich hin.“  
Widerstandslos ließ Remus sich auf sein Bett drücken und rollte sich zusammen, kaum dass sein Kopf das Kissen berührte.  
„Ich lass dich dann besser in Ruhe. Wir sehen uns zum Abendessen.“  
„Kannst du...–“ Remus biss sich fest auf die Lippe, ehe er sich einen Ruck gab und weitersprach: „Bleibst du hier? Bitte?“  
  
Und dann war Sirius ganz nah bei ihm, um ihn herum. Seine Wärme hüllte ihn ein, lähmte das Raubtier in seiner Brust, so dass Remus endlich die Augen schließen konnte. Nur für einen kurzen Augenblick. Dann würde er wieder aufstehen und weitermachen.  
  
  
  
**Tag 17**  
  
Müde pustete Remus sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und strich sich über die Stirn. Dank Madam Pomfreys Aufpäppeltrank hatte er den Vormittagsunterricht gut überstanden, jetzt aber schien sich bereits wieder dichter Nebel in seinem Kopf auszubreiten und während er seine Sicht trübte und seine Ohren mit Rauschen füllte, machte er seine Haut überempfindlich, so dass nahezu jede Berührung unerträglich wurde. Hinzu kam, dass es im gesamten Klassenzimmer nach verbrannten Haaren stank und Remus fürchtete, sich jeden Moment übergeben zu müssen. Es war Zeit, dass er hier raus kam und den nächsten Trank nahm. Er musste nur noch heute und morgen überstehen. Dann war Vollmond und danach würde es besser werden. Zumindest für einen Monat. Bis es wieder von vorne losging.  
  
Remus würgte trocken und griff nach seiner Tasche, ehe er aus dem Raum eilte. Draußen auf dem Flur versteckte er sich in einer der Fensternischen und versuchte, durch kontrolliertes Atmen die Übelkeit zu vertreiben. Es ging nicht. Er konnte es nicht. Wieder und wieder. Es würde nie aufhören und er–  
  
„Alles in Ordnung?“  
  
Erschrocken riss Remus den Kopf hoch und blickte direkt in Sirius fragende Augen. Wieso war er plötzlich immer da? Wieso war ihm immer so nahe und weswegen fühlte es sich zu gut an, um ihn deswegen zurechtzuweisen?  
  
„Sehe ich vielleicht aus, als wäre alles in Ordnung?“  
Leise lachend schüttelte Sirius den Kopf und griff dann wortlos an Remus vorbei, um den Trank aus seiner Tasche zu ziehen. „Nein, ehrlich gesagt siehst du ziemlich furchtbar aus. Also trink den.“ Er drückte Remus das Fläschchen in die Hand. „Dann geht’s dir zumindest ein bisschen besser.“  
„Ja, Mama.“ Augenrollend leerte Remus die Phiole und zuckte zusammen, als ihm eine Wolke heißen Dampfes aus den Ohren zischte. „Als ob es nicht schon warm genug wäre!“  
„Hör auf zu maulen, du klingst wie ein kleines Mädchen.“  
„Ich– Was?“ Entgeistert starrte Remus Sirius an, der nur selbstzufrieden grinste. „Wenn man dich an den Tagen kurz vor Vollmond erlebt, könnte man meinen, du verwandelst dich nicht in einen großen bösen Wolf, sondern in ein kleines verwöhntes Kätzchen.“  
Empört stemmte Remus die Hände in die Seiten. „Das hast du nicht gesagt!“  
„Stimmt was mit deinen Ohren nicht?“  
Fassungslos schüttelte Remus mit dem Kopf, ehe er sich nicht länger dagegen wehren konnte und sich von Sirius’ Grinsen anstecken ließ. „Du bis ein blöder Arsch, weißt du das?“  
Anstatt einer Antwort grinste Sirius nur schelmisch und zupfte an Remus’ Haaren.  
  
Einige Augenblicke sahen die Beiden sich zufrieden an, bevor Remus plötzlich wieder ernst wurde und den Blickkontakt brach. „Sirius“, bat er leise, „ich möchte nicht, dass ihr mich morgen begleitet.“  
„Ich weiß. Wir werden trotzdem mitkommen.“  
„Das ist keins von euren Abenteuern!“, fuhr Remus gereizt auf. „Weißt du, was alles passieren könnte? Ich könnte euch verletzen. Oder sogar umbringen!“  
„Das wird nicht passieren.“  
  
„Woher willst du das wissen?“ Verzweifelt raufte Remus sich die Haare. „Du denkst, das ist alles ein Spaß und total spannend, aber das ist es nicht! Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie ich mich fühlen würde, wenn euch meinetwegen was passiert? Wie soll ich– Wenn ihr–“ Er brach ab und sah Sirius flehend an. „Bitte. Lasst mich alleine gehen. Ihr könnt es nicht verhindern. Ich werde mich verwandeln, ob ihr dabei seid oder nicht. Und ich werde euch nicht erkennen. Das bin nicht mehr ich, verstehst du? Wenn ich mich verwandele, dann bin ich kein Mensch mehr. Ich werde nicht wissen, wer ihr seid. Ich kann nicht...– Bleibt einfach hier.“  
„Remus. Meinst du wirklich, wir haben so viel gelernt und geübt, um dich jetzt hängenzulassen?“  
  
Remus lachte verzweifelt auf und wischte sich über die verschwitzte Stirn. Sein ganzer Körper glühte und draußen war es noch immer so heiß, dass nicht einmal die Nacht Erleichterung bringen würde. „Ihr lasst mich doch nicht hängen. Ihr…–“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und wusste nicht, was er noch sagen sollte, um die Anderen von ihrem Vorhaben abzubringen. Peter könnte er überreden, im Schloss zu bleiben, aber wenn nicht einmal Sirius auf ihn hörte, dann bräuchte er es bei James gar nicht erst versuchen.  
  
„Gibt es irgendetwas, das ich sagen könnte, um dich zu überzeugen?“  
„Nein. Nimm es einfach hin, dass wir dich morgen Nacht begleiten werden.“  
Resigniert ließ Remus die Schultern hängen und griff nach seiner Schultasche. „Denk bitte noch einmal darüber nach“, bat er leise, ehe er sich abwandte und den Flur hinab ging. Kurz bevor er das Ende erreicht hatte, hielt er noch einmal inne und drehte sich zu Sirius herum. „Du weißt wirklich nicht, worauf du dich da einlässt.“  
  
  
  
**Tag 18**  
  
„Du hast wirklich kein Problem damit, alleine zu gehen?“  
„Kein bisschen.“ Grinsend schüttelte Sirius den Kopf, um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen, bevor er James aufmunternd auf die Schulter klopfte. „Geh schon. Wer weiß, ob sie dir noch eine Chance gibt, wenn du das heute vergeigst.“  
„Danke, Mann. Ich komm dann später nach.“  
„Alles klar. Und jetzt geh endlich. Sonst macht Lily dich fertig, bevor euer Date überhaupt erst angefangen hat.“ Mit diesen Worten schob Sirius James entschlossen in Richtung Tür und grinste nur breit, als dieser ihm daraufhin den Mittelfinger zeigte. „James“, hielt Sirius ihn dann doch noch einmal zurück, ehe er den Schlafsaal verlassen konnte. „Hast du Peter gesehen?“  
Kopfschüttelnd verneinte James, ehe er noch einmal die Hand hob und dann endgültig den Raum verließ.  
  
Seufzend ließ Sirius sich nach hinten auf sein Bett fallen und sah nach oben an den dunkelroten Betthimmel. Alle Fenster waren weit geöffnet und doch stand die Luft still. Sehnsüchtig dachte er an den Bach, der hinter dem Grundstück der Potters entlang floss. Stundenlang hatten James und er in den Ferien an diesem Bach gesessen, ihre Füße in das klare Wasser gehalten und sich ausgemalt, was das neue Schuljahr mit sich bringen würde. Remus würde es dort sicherlich gefallen.  
Stöhnend schloss Sirius die Augen und rieb sich über die glühende Stirn. Seit wann nahm Remus einen so großen Teil seiner Gedanken ein? Es musste an der Hitze liegen. Sie stieg ihnen allen zu Kopf.  
  
Seufzend drehte Sirius sich auf die Seite und warf einen hoffnungsvollen Blick aus dem Fenster. Noch immer war kein Wölkchen am Himmel zu sehen. Stattdessen kündigte ein glutroter Streifen am Horizont vom bevorstehenden Sonnenuntergang. Remus war sicherlich schon in seiner Hütte in Hogsmeade. Heute waren die Auswirkungen des bevorstehenden Vollmonds so schlimm gewesen, dass er direkt nach dem Frühstück zu Madam Pomfrey gegangen und nicht wiedergekommen war. Vielleicht sollte er sich auch auf den Weg machen.Wieder seufzte Sirius auf, ehe er sich schließlich aufsetzte und ungesehen das Schloss verließ.  
  
  
  
Angenehme Kühle empfing Sirius, nachdem es ihm gelungen war, unversehrt unter der Peitschenden Weide hindurch in den Geheimgang zu gelangen. Er schüttelte und streckte sich, ehe er prüfend schnupperte. Es roch nach feuchter Erde, Magie und frisch gereinigter Wäsche. Träge gähnte Sirius und rollte mit der Zunge, dann trabte er den Gang hinunter und schon bald mischte sich Remus’ Geruch zu all den anderen.  
  
Remus saß mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Boden der Holzhütte und hatte die Arme um die angezogenen Beine geschlungen. Auf leisen Pfoten trat Sirius näher und stupste ihn sachte mit der Nase an, so dass Remus den Kopf hob und die Augen öffnete. „Du bist ja wirklich gekommen“, lächelte er schwach und streckte eine Hand aus, um sie in Sirius’ Fell zu vergraben. Dieser bellte zustimmend und ließ sich umständlich neben Remus auf dem Boden nieder, so dass er seinen Kopf auf Remus’ Beinen ablegen konnte. Ja, ich bin gekommen, wollte er sagen. Ich bin hier und ich werde nicht gehen. Doch erst heute Morgen hatte er Remus erneut versprechen müssen, sich unter gar keinen Umständen in einen Menschen zurückzuverwandeln, wenn er diese Nacht in seiner Nähe war. Also blieb Sirius stumm und wartete mit Remus. Er lauschte seinem Herzschlag und seinem Atem, genoss die gleichmäßigen Berührungen in seinem Nacken und dachte an das, was ihnen diese Nacht bevorstand. Er sah hinauf in Remus’ blasses Gesicht, betrachtete seine geröteten Augen, die Falten auf seiner Stirn und die Haare, die unaufhörlich in die Augen fielen.  
  
Dann, ganz plötzlich veränderte sich etwas. Remus’ ganzer Körper spannte sich an, ehe ein Ruck durch ihn hindurch ging und er taumelnd auf die Füße kam. „Sirius“, keuchte er und rang nach Luft, „geh weg von mir. Bitte.“  
  
Sirius winselte leise, tat aber wie ihm geheißen, und drückte sich in die hinterste Ecke, direkt neben dem Geheimgang. Unruhig beobachtete er, wie Remus sich vor Schmerzen krümmte und stöhnend auf die Knie fiel.  
  
Sirius hörte das Knacken, bevor er es sah. Ein Laut, so markerschütternd und furchtbar, dass er nur die Augen schließen und sich die Augen zuhalten wollte. Aber er war wie eingefroren und konnte nichts anderes tun, als tatenlos dabei zuzusehen, wie jeder einzelne Knochen in Remus’s Körper brach, sich verschob und verformte. Immer wieder knackte es, während Remus vor Schmerzen schrie und weinte. Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit. So lange, bis Remus’ Stimme brach und er keinen Laut mehr heraus bekam. So lange, bis es nicht mehr Remus war, der sich wimmernd am Boden krümmte, sondern ein Wolf von der Größe eines Kalbes, und auch er gab solch beklagenswerte Laute von sich, dass Sirius nicht länger ruhig abwarten konnte, sondern mit zögerlichen Schritten auf Remus zu ging.  
  
Sofort riss dieser den Kopf hoch, hob die Lefzen und stieß ein drohendes Knurren aus. Augenblicklich übernahmen Sirius’ Hundeinstinkte die Kontrolle. Er senkte den Kopf und drehte ihn ein Stück, um Remus seine ungeschützte Kehle zu präsentieren. Sein Herz schlug wie verrückt und er musste alle Konzentration aufbringen, um still zu stehen, während Remus sich schwerfällig erhob und schnuppernd um ihn herum schlich. Offenbar zufrieden schnaubte er schließlich, nachdem er seinen Rundgang beendet hatte und zwickte Sirius noch einmal warnend in den Hals. Gerade so kräftig, dass es schmerzte, aber nicht stark genug, um die Haut zu durchstoßen. Dann wendete er sich ab und erkundete den Rest des Raumes.  
  
Sirius’ Hinterläufe zitterten vor Erleichterung, so dass er ungeschickt auf den Boden plumpste und den Kopf auf die Vorderpfoten bettete. Schnaufend beobachtete er, wie Remus unruhig auf und ab schritt und ungehalten an den Wänden kratzte. Immer wieder sah er prüfend zu Sirius hinüber, doch in seinem Blick lag kein Erkennen. Nichts deutete daraufhin, dass er wusste, wer Sirius war. Oder er selbst. Das da war nicht Remus. Und plötzlich war Sirius froh, dass nur er hier war. Dass nur er sah, was mit Remus geschah.  
  
Die Nacht schritt voran und je mehr Zeit verging, desto verzweifelter wurden die Versuche des Werwolfs, einen Weg aus der Hütte hinaus zu finden. Er kratzte an den Wänden, brüllte und tobte und Sirius konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihm immer ein leises Winseln entkam.  
  
Sirius konnte später nicht mehr sagen, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, bis der Wolf endlich ruhiger wurde. Sichtlich erschöpft ließ er sich dicht neben Sirius auf den Boden sinken und blickte ihn aus halb geschlossenen Augen an. So offen er konnte, erwiderte Sirius den Blick und brummte zustimmend, als der Wolf nach einigen Minuten näher rutschte.  
  
Schweigend lagen sie nebeneinander, bis der Werwolf plötzlich wieder aufstand und Sirius aufmerksam ansah. Er stupste ihn mit der Nase an und schnaubte leise, dann ließ er sich wieder neben Sirius auf dem Boden nieder. Dies geschah einige Male, bis sie schließlich so dicht nebeneinander lagen, dass ihre Körper sich der Länge nach berührten und der Kopf des Wolfes schwer auf dem von Sirius ruhte. Erschöpft atmete Sirius tief durch und schloss müde die Augen.  
  
Er hatte wirklich nicht gewusst, worauf er sich einließ.  
  
  
  
**Tag 19**  
  
Sein Kopf dröhnte, seine Muskeln schmerzten und jeder einzelne Knochen in seinem Körper tat ihm weh. Er wollte die Augen nicht öffnen, er wollte–  
„Mister Lupin. Ich weiß, dass sie wach sind.“  
Murrend schüttelte Remus den Kopf, was sofort mit einem stechenden Schmerz bestraft wurde.  
„Mister Lupin. Diese Nacht haben Sie es zu weit getrieben und wenn Sie nicht sofort die Augen öffnen, damit ich Ihnen Ihre Medizin geben kann, trage ich den Hauselfen auf, das für mich zu übernehmen. Und Sie wissen, die sind nicht so zimperlich wie ich.“  
  
Remus stöhnte auf, während die Gedanken in seinem Kopf zu rasen begannen. Er hatte es zu weit getrieben? Was war geschehen? War – Sirius! Keuchend fuhr er hoch und riss die Augen auf. Schwarze Flecken tanzten vor seinen Augen und Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf. Er hatte– Ihm war etwas passiert! Er hatte–  
Etwas kaltes stieß von unten gegen Remus’ Hand und zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Neben dem Bett saß ein riesiger Hund, dessen schwarzes Fell aussah, als habe es noch niemals einen Kamm gesehen und als lebe ein halber Wald darin.  
  
„Sie haben einen Hund mitgebracht, Mister Lupin. Einen Hund! Auf die Krankenstation!“  
  
Erleichterung flutete Remus und er konnte nicht anders als zu lachen, was ihm augenblicklich das Gefühl bescherte, sein Kopf müsse explodieren. „Ich… Ja, er– Er war heute Nacht in der Hütte“, erklärte Remus heiser und legte seine linke Hand auf Sirius’ Kopf, um ihn hinter den Ohren kraulen zu können. „Wir haben die Nacht zusammen verbracht.“ Sirius neben ihm japste erstickt und Remus spürte, wie seine Ohren heiß wurden, als ihm klar wurde, was er soeben gesagt hatte und dass Sirius ihn ganz offensichtlich deswegen auslachte.  
  
Madam Pomfrey schnaubte nur missbilligend und drückte Remus ein Glas in die Hand. „Trinken Sie das.“ Sie machte eine kurze Pause, in der sie Sirius von oben bis unten musterte und die Lippen unzufrieden verzog. „Er ist dreckig.“  
  
Sirius schnaubte und erhob sich mit einer eleganten Bewegung, ehe er sich demonstrativ schüttelte und Blätter, Erde und kleine Äste in alle Richtungen flogen. Madam Pomfrey gab einen empörten Schrei von sich, bevor sie nach ihrem Zauberstab griff und den Dreck mit einer einzigen Bewegung verschwinden ließ. „Dreckig!“, wiederholte sie aufgebracht und warf Sirius einen bösen Blick zu. „Wenn es nach mir ginge, hätten wir ihn längst rausgeworfen. Aber bei jedem Versuch hat er solch ein Theater gemacht, dass Professor Dumbledore tatsächlich dachte, es wäre das Beste, ihn einfach bei Ihnen zu lassen.“ Sie schnalzte mit der Zunge, schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte im Weggehen etwas, das verdächtig nach „Sturer alter Esel“ klang.  
  
Remus kicherte leicht und ließ sich seufzend wieder in die Kissen sinken. Mühselig drehte er sich auf die Seite, um Sirius ansehen zu können. „Das hast du mit Absicht gemacht, oder?“  
Sirius’ Bellen war zweifelsfrei ein Lachen und nicht einmal seine großen Hundeaugen konnten den Schalk darin verbergen.  
Remus vergrub seine Hand wieder in Sirius’ Fell. „Danke“, lächelte er und hatte mit einem Mal das Gefühl, dass seine Schmerzen gar nicht mehr so schlimm waren.  
  
Als Remus das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, war ihm warm. Viel zu warm. Er versuchte, sich auf den Rücken zu drehen und die Bettdecke von sich zu schieben, wurde aber daran gehindert. Verwundert sah er auf den Arm, der vor seiner Brust lag und ihn daran hinderte, sich zu bewegen. Nur langsam ging ihm auf, dass ihm nicht so warm war, weil draußen noch immer die Sonne vom Himmel brannte, sondern weil jemand sich von hinten an ihn gedrückt hatte und glühte wie ein Ofen. Lächelnd strich Remus mit den Fingerspitzen über Sirius’ nackten Unterarm und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Atem, der gleichmäßig über seinen Nacken strich. Plötzlich machte ihm die Hitze nichts mehr aus und er wollte nur noch so liegen bleiben. Sirius war bei ihm geblieben. Er hatte das Monster in ihm gesehen und trotzdem war er hier.  
  
Einen Moment hielt Remus inne und lauschte auf Sirius’ leises Schnorcheln, das verriet, dass er tief und fest schlief. Dann schob er seine Finger vorsichtig zwischen die von Sirius und schloss die Augen. Nur für einen kurzen Moment. Nur ein wenig die Illusion genießen, dass– Schritte draußen auf dem Gang ließen Remus zusammenzucken. „Scheiße“, fluchte er leise und zog seine Hand aus Sirius’, ehe er dessen Arm packte und fest daran rüttelte. „Sirius, wach auf!“  
  
„Was ist denn?“, murmelte er verschlafen und zog Remus noch ein wenig näher an sich.  
„Sirius, da kommt jemand, ich glaube nicht, dass uns jemand –“ In diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und Professor Dumbledore betrat den Raum. Ruhig trat er zu Remus ans Bett.  
  
„Mister Lupin. Sie haben die Nacht gut überstanden?“  
Remus nickte wortlos und wagte es nicht, sich zu rühren.  
„Und Ihr neuer Freund ist immer noch bei Ihnen, wie ich sehe.“  
  
Nun setzte Remus sich doch auf und sah zur Seite. Sirius hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, sich innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen in einen Hund zu verwandeln und lag nun ausgestreckt neben ihm im Bett und sah Dumbledore aus großen Augen unschuldig an. Lächelnd zupfte Remus ihn an den Ohren, ehe er entschuldigend mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ja, er wollte einfach nicht gehen.“  
  
„Hm“, brummte Dumbledore und strich sich nachdenklich über den Bart. „Er scheint einen Narren an Ihnen gefressen zu haben.“ Er machte eine Pause, in der er wortlos zwischen Remus und Sirius hin und her sah. „Dann sollte er wohl bei Ihnen bleiben, bis es Ihnen wieder besser geht.“ Er lächelte und streckte die Hand aus, um Sirius über den Kopf zu streicheln, dieser aber wich geschickt aus und gab ein warnendes Knurren von sich.  
„Nun, mir scheint, er scheint sich nur von Ihnen anfassen zu lassen. Freuen Sie sich, einen solchen Freund zu haben.“  
  
„Tu ich“, lächelte Remus und sah von Dumbledore zu Sirius, der nun wieder völlig ruhig da lag. „Sehr sogar“, fügte er leise an, während er vorsichtig Sirius’ Gesichtszüge nachzeichnete. Er hielt vollkommen ruhig und nur seine zuckenden Ohren verrieten, dass er dem Gespräch weiterhin aufmerksam folgte.  
  
„Nun gut. Ich erwarte Sie heute Abend zum Abendessen in der Großen Halle“, erklärte Dumbledore, ehe er sich verabschiedete. In der Tür hielt er noch einmal inne und drehte sich mit funkelnden Augen zu Remus herum: „Ach ja, beinahe hätte ich es vergessen: Haben Sie Mister Black gesehen?“  
  
  
  
**Tag 22**  
  
Mit festen Bewegungen rieb Sirius mit dem Tuch über seinen Besen und ignorierte dabei nicht nur die Tatsache, dass der Stiel bereits so sehr glänzte, dass er sich darin spiegeln konnte, sondern auch James, der bereits seit mehreren Minuten mit verschränkten Armen hinter ihm stand und offenbar versuchte, ihn mit Blicken zu durchlöchern.  
  
„Wie lange willst du noch da stehen bleiben?“, maulte Sirius schlueßlich, ohne sich zu ihm herumzudrehen.  
„So lange, bis du mir eine Antwort gibst.“  
„Du hast mir nicht mal Frage gestellt!“  
James schnaubte in einer Mischung aus Amüsement und Ärger, woraufhin Sirius schadenfroh grinste.  
„Du weißt ganz genau, was ich wissen will!“  
  
„Ach ja?“ Betont ruhig drehte Sirius sich zu James herum, nachdem er den Besen zurück in den Spind gestellt und das Poliertuch ordentlich zusammengefaltet hatte. Dann riss er die Augen auf, als wäre ihm soeben klar geworden, was James meinte, und hob die Hände, um sich damit durch die Haare zu fahren. „Du meinst die hier?“ Er ließ die Hände sinken und zuckte gespielt bedauernd mit den Schultern. „Tut mir Leid, aber die sind einfach so. Kein Zauber und kein Haargel der Welt werden deine Zotteln in eine solche Pracht verwandeln.“  
  
Einen Moment lang zuckte es verdächtig um James’ Mundwinkel, ehe er wieder ernst wurde. „Hör auf mit dem Quatsch. Ich will, dass du mir erzählst, was das Freitagnacht sollte.“  
Kurz zog Sirius die Augenbrauen zusammen, bevor seine Gesichtszüge sich wieder entspannten und er erneut mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ich hab Remus begleitet. So wie es abgesprochen war.“  
„Und als ich nachkommen wollte, so wie es ebenfalls abgesprochen war“, erwiderte James mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, „hast du mich ziemlich effektiv davon abgehalten. Im Ernst, als du mich da angeknurrt hast, hätte ich schwören können, dass du der Werwolf bist und nicht Remus. Was zur Hölle sollte das?“  
  
Diesen Teil des Abends hatte Sirius verdrängt. Erst als James und Peter im Krankenflügel erschienen waren und Sirius James’ fragenden und zugleich vorwurfsvollen Blick auf sich gespürt hatte, waren die Erinnerungen zurückgekehrt. Remus und er hatten ruhig nebeneinander gelegen. Ihr gleichmäßiger Atem war das einzig Hörbare gewesen, als Remus plötzlich unruhig geworden war. Nervös hatte er die Ohren in alle Richtungen hin und her gedreht, sein Schwanz hatte gezuckt und immer wieder hatte ein tiefes Knurren seine Kehle verlassen. Zuerst hatte Sirius nicht gewusst, was los war, dann aber hatte er es auch wahrgenommen. Zuerst hatte er es nur gehört, dann auch gerochen. Das dumpfe Geräusch von Hufen auf dem platt getretenen Boden, der Geruch nach Wild.  
  
Ohne sich bewusst zu sein, was er dort tat, war Sirius aufgesprungen und hatte sich vor dem Geheimgang positioniert. Den Kopf kampfbereit gesenkt hatte er geknurrt und gefaucht – bereit alles und jeden abzuwehren, der zu ihnen in die Hütte wollte.  
  
„Ich“, begann Sirius zögerlich, brach dann aber ab und fuhr sich ratlos durch die Haare. Wie sollte er James verdeutlichen, was in dieser Nacht durch seinen Kopf gegangen war? Wie konnte er ihm gestehen, dass er sich niemals zuvor einer anderen Person so nahe gefühlt hatte, wie in dieser Vollmondnacht, und dass selbst James und Peter sich wie Eindringlinge angefühlt hatten? Er verstand es ja nicht einmal selbst.  
  
„Ich weiß auch nicht, was da mit mir los war“, erklärte er schließlich. „Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ich mit einem Werwolf zusammen war, der mir mit einem einzigen Biss den Kopf hätte abbeißen können. Vielleicht aber auch daran, dass mein bester Freund lieber vergeblich versucht hat, in das Höschen der stursten, dickköpfigsten –“  
  
„Nicht vergeblich“, unterbrach James Sirius’ Tirade mit einem breiten Grinsen, so dass Sirius mitten in der Bewegung innehielt und James ungläubig ansah. „Dein Ernst?“  
„Naja, nicht ganz“, grinste James, während er die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergrub. „Aber sie hat mich nicht mit Schlägen davon gejagt und es gibt ein zweites Date!“  
Lachend schüttelte Sirius den Kopf und hob die rechte Hand, um mit James abzuklatschen. „Du bist echt ein verdammter Glückspilz, weißt du das?“  
  
„Mit Glück hat das gar nichts zu tun.“ Spitzbübisch legte James den Kopf schief und deutete mit einer Hand an sich selbst auf und ab und brachte Sirius damit noch mehr zum Lachen. „Spinner!“  
„Immer“, grinste James zufrieden und legte einen Arm um Sirius’ Schultern, um ihn kräftig zu sich zu ziehen. „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch klären, was da zwischen dir und dem Wölfchen vor sich geht. Das kann sich ja kein Mensch länger ansehen!“  
  
  
  
**Tag 24**  
  
„Hältst du das wirklich für eine gute Idee?“  
„Was meinst du?“ Verwirrt sah Remus über seine Schulter zu Peter, der im Schneidersitz auf seinem Bett saß und Remus neugierig dabei beobachtete, wie er sich frische Kleidung aus dem Schrank suchte.  
„Dein Date mit Sirius.“  
  
„Woher weißt du –“ Remus spürte, wie ihm heiß und kalt wurde. „Ich hab kein Date mit Sirius!“  
„Aber sicher“, kicherte Peter und schlug das Buch auf seinen Beinen zu. „Du machst nur einen Spaziergang, um den Kopf freizubekommen“, wiederholte er Remus’ Worte und zog spöttisch die Augenbrauen hoch. „Es ist immer noch viel zu warm, in einer halben Stunde gibt es Abendessen und du ziehst dich um.“ Er machte eine künstliche Pause, ehe er zu dem Schluss kam: „Ich glaub dir kein Wort.“  
  
Remus schluckte und versuchte, Zeit zu schinden, indem er sich darauf konzentrierte, sein Hemd richtig zuzuknöpfen. War es so offensichtlich? War es überhaupt ein Date? Wieso sollte Sirius oder überhaupt irgendjemand ein Date mit ihm wollen? Er hatte keine Dates. Schließlich gab Remus lautlos fluchend auf und reckte trotzig das Kinn vor, nachdem er den Blick von den Knöpfen gelöst hatte. „Selbst wenn. Wo wäre das Problem?“  
  
„Das Problem? Das Problem ist, dass Sirius Sirius ist und keine seiner bisherigen Freundinnen ernst genommen hat. Sie waren für ihn ein netter Zeitvertreib. Willst du die nächste Kerbe in seinem Bettpfosten sein?“  
  
Einen Augenblick schwieg Remus überrascht, dann begann er zu kichern und schlüpfte wortlos in seine Schuhe. „Du klingst fast genau wie er“, erklärte er schließlich, nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte. „Ich weiß, dass ihr alle anderer Meinung seid, aber ich kann sehr wohl auf mich selbst aufpassen. Also lass es meine Sorge sein, wie oft Sirius an seinem Bett rumschnitzt. Wenn du jemanden retten willst, versuch es bei Lily.“ Damit drehte Remus sich um und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Schlafsaal.  
  
Sirius wartete unten am Tor auf ihn und stieß sich lässig von der Wand ab, kaum dass Remus nach draußen in die abendliche Hitze trat. „Da bist du ja“, lächelte er ihn an, ehe er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort abwendete. Eilig schloss Remus wieder zu ihm auf und schweigend liefen sie nebeneinander zum See hinab. Sie gingen so dicht nebeneinander, dass sich ihre Hände und Schultern immer wieder berührten, und jedes Mal konnte Remus sich nur im letzten Moment zurückhalten, einfach nach Sirius’ Hand zu greifen.  
  
Er dachte daran, wie viel Sicherheit ihm Sirius’ Anwesenheit in der Hütte vermittelt hatte, wie viel Geborgenheit er ihm am Tag danach vermittelt hatte. Mit Sirius an seiner Seite erschien alles so viel leichter. Was also war das zwischen ihnen? Wieso fühlte sich Sirius’ Nähe plötzlich so anders an und erging es ihm genauso?  
  
Neugierig warf Remus einen musternden Blick zu Sirius hinüber, als sie am Ufer des Sees innehielten, um sich ihrer Schuhe zu entledigen und ein Stück ins Wasser hineinzugehen. Mit geschlossenen Augen reckte Sirius sein Gesicht den Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne entgegen und wirkte so rundum zufrieden, dass Remus nicht anders konnte, als glücklich zu lächeln. Einen Augenblick betrachtete er Sirius stillschweigend, ehe er alle Bedenken und Unsicherheiten hinter sich ließ und mit einem einzigen Schritt den Abstand zwischen sich und Sirius überwand und die Arme um ihn schlang, so dass er seinen Kopf gegen Sirius’ lehnen konnte.  
  
„Hallo Wölfchen“, neckte Sirius ihn grinsend, während er Remus seinerseits an sich drückte.  
Remus murrte ungehalten, brachte es aber nicht über sich, Sirius wegen des verhassten Spitznamens zurechtzuweisen. Stattdessen vergrub er seine Nase in Sirius’ dichten Haaren, schloss die Augen und ateme tief durch.  
  
Die Sommerhitze vermischte sich mit Sirius’ Körperwärme und umhüllten Remus wie eine Decke. Es roch nach trockener Erde, verbranntem Gras und nach Tabak. Es war so unglaublich warm und doch wollte Remus nichts anderes tun, als einfach hier stehenzubleiben. Es war egal, was Peter sagte, egal, was das zwischen ihm und Sirius war. Er brauchte keine Definition. Nicht hierfür.  
  
„Remus?“  
„Hm?“ Schläfrig schlug Remus die Augen auf und drehte den Kopf ein Stück, um Sirius ansehen zu  können.  
„Ich würde gerne etwas ausprobieren.“  
„Was denn?“  
  
Ehe Remus noch weiter fragen konnte, spürte er Sirius’ Hand an seinem Gesicht, die sein Kinn entschlossen in seine Richtung drehte. Remus blieb keine Zeit zum Nachdenken oder Zögern, denn noch bevor er Luft holen konnte, spürte er schon Sirius’ Mund auf seinem. Warm und weich und bestimmend und Remus konnte nichts anderes tun, als die Augen zu schließen und sich in den Kuss fallen zu lassen. Das hier war so viel besser als der erzwungene Kuss im Schlafsaal. Kein Alkohol, der seine Sinne vernebelte und keine Freunde, die sie johlend und lachend anfeuerten. Nur er und Sirius und sonst niemand.  
  
„Das hier“, beantwortete Sirius leise Remus’ Frage, als sie sich langsam wieder voneinander lösten.  
  
Lange sah Remus Sirius schweigend an. Er betrachtete die geröteten Lippen, die glänzenden Augen, die sonnengebräunte Haut. Er wollte alles in sich aufnehmen und nie wieder vergessen.  
„Probier es noch einmal“, forderte er dann heiser.  
  
  
  
**Tag 25**  
  
„Sirius! Muss ich dir jedes Wort aus der Nase ziehen?“, zischte James aufgebracht und stieß Sirius seinen Zauberstab in die Seite, um ihn zum Reden zu bringen. Dieser aber hüllte sich weiterhin in Schweigen. Erst als James den besorgniserregenden Eindruck machte, an seiner eigenen Neugier zu ersticken, erbarmte Sirius sich und sah ihn mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen an.  
  
„Du musst mir nichts aus der Nase ziehen“, erklärte er gerade so laut, dass niemand sie entdecken würde. „Es gibt nichts zu erzählen, okay? Remus und ich waren spazieren. Das ist alles. Kümmer dich lieber um dein rothaariges Monster. Oder um das hier.“ Er wedelte mit der Hand in Richtung des Torbogens, neben dem sie sich seit geschlagenen zwanzig Minuten unter dem Tarnumhang versteckt hielten und warteten.  
  
James verzog unzufrieden das Gesicht und setzte zu einer Antwort an, die genauso säuerlich ausfallen würde wie sein Gesichtsausdruck, als Sirius endlich die ersten Schüler erblickte, die auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen den Flur entlang liefen. „Sscht!“, brachte er James zum Schweigen und deutete auf die drei Ravenclaws, die ihre Köpfe zusammengesteckt hatten und nicht auf ihren Weg achteten.  
  
Kaum hatten sie einen Schritt unter den Torbogen gesetzt, der die zwei sich kreuzenden Flure miteinander verband, begann dieser mit der Stimme des Sprechenden Hutes laut und schief zu singen: „Ravenclaws gelten klug, dabei sind sie dumm, stolpern nutzlos in der Schule rum. Oscar Goldbergs Mondgesicht niemals eine schöne Aussicht ist. Würd’ ein Protego mich vor seinem Ausseh’n schützen, würde ich ihn sofort benützen.“  
  
Nur in letzter Sekunde gelang es Sirius, einen Stillezauber über sich und James zu sprechen, ehe sie in lautes Gelächter ausbrachen. Gackernd beobachteten sie, wie die drei Ravenclaws zuerst erstarrten, ehe sie begannen, sich suchend hin und her zu drehen und versuchten, den Sprecher der Beleidigungen zu entdecken. Schließlich aber schien ihnen die Lust zu vergehen und sie verließen den Flur, ohne die Lösung gefunden zu haben.  
  
Schadenfroh sahen Sirius und James dabei zu, wie ein Schüler nach dem anderen durch den Torbogen trat und sich plötzlich vom Sprechenden Hut beleidigt glaubte. Manchmal lachend, manchmal wütend inspizierten sie alle den gemauerten Durchgang, doch letztendlich blieb ihnen allen nichts anderes übrig, als aufzugeben und ihren Weg fortzusetzen.  
  
„Da kommt Schniefelus!“ Aufgeregt rüttelte James nach einiger Zeit an Sirius’ Arm und sah mit so großen Augen zum Torbogen, als wäre dieser ein Haufen Geschenke unter einem bunt geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum.  
„Reg dich ab, man.“ Entgegen seiner Worte hielt aber auch Sirius seinen Blick fest auf Severus gerichtet. Er war noch nicht einmal unter Durchgang getreten, als dieser sich bereits lautstark räusperte und nur wenige Sekunden später ein weiteres Ständchen zum Besten gab: „Schniefelus der widerliche Slytherin, hat stets böses nur im Sinn. Hakennase, fett’ges Haar – nicht mal mehr ein passender Reim fällt mir für ihn ein. Wer dem Jungen gibt Vielsafttrank, dem wir alle wär’n verpflichtet zum Dank.“  
  
Während Severus’ Gesicht sich vor Wut rot färbte und James sich lachend den Bauch hielt, wurde Sirius’ Aufmerksamkeit von Remus in den Bann gezogen, der sich dem Torbogen von der anderen Seite aus näherte. Die Schultasche über der Schulter schlenderte er wie zufällig den Gang entlang. Sirius aber entgingen weder die steile Falten zwischen seinen Augenbrauen noch die suchenden Blicke, mit denen Remus jedes mögliche Versteck registrierte.  
  
„Oh, oh“, machte James plötzlich und noch bevor Sirius fragen konnte, was er meinte, geschah es auch schon. Wutschnaubend stürmte Severus auf Remus zu und schubste ihn brutal gegen die Wand. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch kollidierte Remus’ Kopf mit der Wand und er gab einen unterdrückten Schmerzlaut von sich.  
  
„Wo sind deine dreckigen Freunde?“, zischte Severus, während er seinen Zauberstab gegen Remus’ Kehle drückte. „Wo sind Black und Potter? Diese widerlichen, verräterischen –“  
Etwas in Sirius’ erwachte zum Leben und gab ein bedrohliches Fauchen von sich. Ein roter Vorhang zog sich vor seine Augen und ehe James ihn aufhalten konnte, war er unter dem Vorhang hervor gekrochen. „Ich bin genau hier, Schniefelus“, rief er. „Und du nimmst sofort deine Pfoten von Remus oder du bekommst wirklich Ärger!“ Doch er gab Severus keine Zeit zu reagieren. Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen hielt er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und feuerte einen so kräftigen Stupor auf Severus ab, dass dieser mehrere Meter durch die Luft flog, ehe er mit einem dumpfen Laut wieder auf dem Boden aufschlug.  
  
„Fass ihn nie wieder an!“  
  
  
  
**Tag 27**  
  
„Werden wir irgendwann darüber reden?“  
„Nein“, entgegneten Remus und Sirius einstimmig, ohne den Blick von ihren Aufsätzen zu heben.  
„Da gibt es nichts zu reden“, erklärte Sirius, während er seinen letzten Satz so energisch durchstrich, dass die Tinte in alle Richtungen spritzte.  
„Gar nichts“, bestätigte Remus und nahm seinen Zauberstab, um das Geschmiere auf Sirius’ Pergament zu löschen.  
  
„Ernsthaft?“ Fassungslos sah James zwischen Remus und Sirius hin und her, die jedoch beide so taten, als würden sie nichts von seinen bohrenden Blicken bemerken. „Sirius, du hast dich wie eine Bärenmutter, die ihre Jungen beschützen will, zwischen Remus und Schniefelus geschmissen.“  
  
„Hund.“ Erstmals sah Sirius von seinem Blatt auf und blickte James pikiert an. „Erstens ist an mir nichts weiblich. Gar nichts. Klar? Und zweitens ist mein Animagus ein Hund. Kein Wolf, kein Löwe und schon gar kein Bär. Such dir also bitte einen anderen Vergleich.“  
  
Vergeblich versuchte Remus ein Grinsen zu unterdrücken und senkte sein Kopf noch ein wenig tiefer über seine Arbeit, damit James es nicht sah. Niemals würde er das laut zugeben, aber immer wenn er daran dachte, wie schnell und entschlossen Sirius sich zwischen ihn und Severus gestellt hatte, wollte er Sirius mit aller Kraft an sich ziehen und ihn nie wieder loslassen.  
„Okay, Bär, Hund, mir egal“, zuckte James mit den Schultern. „Das ändert aber nichts an den Tatsachen. Bist du jetzt etwa plötzlich zu feige, um mir, deinem besten Freund, zu gestehen, dass da was zwischen dir und unserem Wölfchen läuft? Komm schon, sei kein –“  
  
„Könntest du bitte endlich aufhören, mich so zu nennen?“, fuhr Remus James verärgert an. „Ich bin nicht Wölfchen. Und ich gehöre niemandem!“ Lautstark klappte er sein Buch zu und fixierte James aus zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Und wenn Sirius wirklich dein bester Freund ist, dann solltest du ihm vielleicht ein bisschen mehr Privatsphäre gönnen, findest du nicht?“ Er machte eine kurze Pause, in der er tief Luft holte und für einen Augenblick nachdenklich zwischen Sirius und James hin und her sah. Dann schob er seine Unsicherheit entschlossen beiseite. „Aber wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst...“ Er grinste, lehnte sich vor, um eine Hand in Sirius’ Nacken legen und ihn zu sich ziehen zu können. Er suchte nach Ablehnung in Sirius’ Blick, aber alles, was er fand, waren Belustigung und eine Zuneigung, die so tief ging, dass Remus für einen Moment fürchtete, ihm würde die Luft wegbleiben.  
  
Und dann war Sirius da. So nah, so unglaublich nah. Sein Atem streifte über Remus’ Wange, verfing sich in seinen Haaren und kitzelte am Hals, ehe ihre Lippen sich trafen.  
  
  
  
**Tag 28**  
  
„Meinst du, er wird jemals darüber hinwegkommen?“ Träge drehte Remus den Kopf und versuchte, Sirius’ Umrisse in der Dunkelheit auszumachen.  
„Bestimmt.“  
„Hm“, machte Remus und sah wieder an den dunklen Betthimmel über ihnen.  
„Mach dir keinen Kopf, der wird sich schon wieder einkriegen.“  
„Ich hoffe“, flüsterte Remus und lächelte, als Sirius nach seiner Hand griff und ihre Finger ineinander verschränkte. Trotz der weiterhin anhaltenden Hitze lagen sie so dicht nebeneinander auf Sirius’ Bett, dass sie die Körperwärme des jeweils anderen spüren konnten.  
  
„Er ist dein bester Freund“, erklärte Remus leise, als er Sirius’ fragenden Blick auf sich spürte.  
„Und genau deswegen wird er es auch akzeptieren.“ Sirius’ klang so selbstsicher, dass Remus unwillkürlich lächelte. Ohne ihre Hände voneinander zu lösen, drehte er sich auf die Seite und rutschte noch näher an Sirius heran. Wortlos strich er mit der Nase über seine Wange, ehe er einen Kuss darauf setzte. „Ja, das wird er“, stimmte er dann leise zu und bettete seinen Kopf auf Sirius’ Brust. „Und wenn Lily ihm das einprügeln muss.“  
„Oh, ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sehr gut darin wäre.“  
„Ja, ich auch“, lachte Remus leise, ehe er gähnte und die Augen schloss. „Hast du gemerkt, wie still es geworden ist?“, fragte er dann. Trotz der weit aufgerissenen Fenster war kein Laut zu hören. Kein Tier, kein Wind. Nichts.  
  
„Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm“, scherzte Sirius und vergrub eine Hand in Remus’ Haaren, woraufhin dieser wohlig aufbrummte und sich trotz der Wärme noch ein wenig dichter an Sirius kuschelte.  
Schweigend lagen sie ineinander verkeilt auf dem Bett und Remus tat nichts anderes, als Sirius’ Nähe und das träge Streicheln auf seinem Rücken zu genießen. Immer wieder fielen ihm die Augen zu und er war bereits in einen leichten Schlaf gefallen, als ein helles Leuchten ihn wieder aufweckte. Mit klopfendem Herzen riss er die Augen auf, als schon ein lauter Donnerschlag auf den Blitz folgte. Ein frischer Wind kam auf und fegte kalte Luft in den überhitzten Schlafsaal. Die Bäume vor den Fenstern beugten und bogen sich, die Blätter rauschten und immer mehr Blitze zuckten in zusehends kürzeren Abständen über den Himmel. Und dann, als hätte jemand alle Schleusen geöffnet, fiel der Regen auf die Erde. Er wusch Staub und Trockenheit davon, vertrieb den Sommer und kündigte von hereinbrechenden Herbst. Die Hitze war vorbei.  
  
„Es regnet“, lächelte Remus und schob ein Bein zwischen Sirius’, um ihm noch näher kommen zu können.  
„Endlich,“ bestätigte Sirius und zog die Bettdecke über sie.  
  
  
  
  


_Wer nie einen Hund gehabt hat,  
weiß nicht, was lieben und geliebt werden heißt.  
\- Arthur Schopenhauer -_

  
  



End file.
